Week After New Year's Eve
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Continuation to CaH! It's week since the New Year's Eve and Dark is thinking back about the week. It is still a night and Link is sleeping without knowing that Dark is actually staying up. How has the week gone by for the dark Hylian?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

**This IS continuation for CaH!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

WEEK AFTER NEW YEAR'S EVE

CHAPTER 1

Dark stayed up late at that night. He knew it was the last before the day he'd have to choose whether to stay longer or leave. The dark Hylian wasn't sure at all about his choice while watching Link sleep peacefully right next to him.

Dark sighed and sat up slowly and carefully so he wouldn't bother the Hero. He walked next to the closest window and glanced outside. It was dark but two lonely snow lanterns were giving bit of light to the yard. He and Link had done those just two days ago. The dark Hylian smiled bit sadly while watching the small lights outside.

He turned around and was relieved to see that Link was still asleep. Dark carefully went back to the bed and sat down. He really liked the soft bed and would've loved to go right back to sleep but there was so much in his mind that he knew he wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon. Instead, he just closed his eyes with a small sad smile and thought back about the last week.

They had slept long after the New Year's Eve. Luckily no-one had come to wake them up because Dark had woken up few hours earlier but he had no intentions of getting up from the bed. It was closer to one o'clock when Link started to wake up. Dark watched how the Hero sat up slowly, stretched and yawned. "Morning." The dark Hylian said with a grin.

Link blinked few times but real soon smiled. "Hey. Slept well?" He replied happily. Dark sat up and nodded.

"Yeah." He answered with slight grin. "What about you?" Dark continued equally happy. Link chuckled.

"Quite well, thanks." He stated and got up from the bed. "So, what do you want to do today?" The Hero asked while starting to get clothes up for changing.

Dark shrugged. "Well, you said we'd do another snow lantern, remember?" He replied grinning. Link chuckled again and nodded.

"Sure do. You want to head out straight off or wait?" He replied happily. Dark chuckled.

"Maybe changing clothes would be a good idea first, huh?" The dark Hylian answered grinning. Link laughed.

"Maybe it is." He replied chuckling. "You wanna go first or do I go?" The Hero continued and threw the dark tunic at his friend. Dark laughed and caught the tunic easily. Link was grinning while waiting for Dark's reply.

"Nah, you go first. I think I'll lay down for a while longer." The dark Hylian said, put the tunic next to himself and lay back down. Link laughed while heading for the washing area.

"You really like that bed, huh?" He called happily.

"So what if I do?" Dark replied grinning. Link just laughed and shook his head smiling. The dark Hylian closed his eyes and sighed happily. Sure, he did wait to get back to do snow lanterns but the bed was _soft_ and warm. _"If given a chance I might fall back asleep..."_ Dark thought happily.

_"You god damn fool! Why do you keep ignoring my orders?!"_

Dark gasped and sat up in a flash. He was panting harshly while staring at the bed in shock. The dark Hylian calmed down slowly. _"Just leave me alone already!"_ He shouted back at the voice bit angrily.

_"I swear you'll be sorry for your choice, _shadow_!"_

Dark grit his teeth and pushed the voice to the back of his head. _"I just gotta get myself occupied with something... Anything..."_ He thought and looked around the room. Without much of thinking, he started to clean the room a bit.

"Didn't know you like the room clean, Dark." Link said with slight grin when he came back. The dark Hylian was badly startled. He turned to face Link and gave a short shrug and bit of nervous chuckle.

"Yeah... Well..." Dark started but shrugged again. "Dunno, just felt like bit of cleaning... Stupid, huh?" He continued slightly awkwardly. Link chuckled and shook his head.

"Not even one bit." He replied smiling. "Your turn. I'll continue your work, if that's okay." The Hero continued walked to the dark Hylian. Dark just nodded, took his clothes and went to change. _"He's hiding something and I have no idea what it is."_ Link thought bit sadly while continuing Dark's work of cleaning the room.

Once Dark came back, the two of them left outside. Since the outside area was still bit unknown to the dark Hylian, Link took the lead quite fast. They soon came to the lonely snow lantern and Dark was fast to start new one. "You want to do it alone or with help?" Link asked carefully.

Dark shrugged. "Maybe alone, if that's okay." He replied bit uncertainly. Link nodded and started another one.

"Sure. How about we both do one so we'll get three to here?" He suggested smiling. Dark nodded eagerly.

"Sounds like a good idea!" He half shouted and concentrated fully to what he was doing. Link watched the dark Hylian with a smile but also with slight worry while working with his own snow lantern.

_"Why is he so concentrated to his work? I mean that it's no big deal..."_ The Hero wondered and gave a short sad sigh. _"Well, he is like a child so I guess it is understandable..."_ Link continued but kept glancing at Dark once in a while.

_"At least this keeps _him_ out of my head for a while..."_ Dark thought while trying to do perfectly round snowballs. He knew that it didn't really matter if those were fully round or something close enough it but it kept him fully occupied. _"As long as I have something to do I'll be fine."_ The dark Hylian thought and hoped for the best.

Link got his work done quite fast. He watched how Dark was just half done with the lantern. "You want some help with it?" The Hero asked slightly worried. Dark just shook his head. "You sure?" He continued and got just simple nod. Link sighed but nodded. "Okay... Um... How about I'd go and get us something to eat?" He questioned slightly uncertainly.

Dark was slightly startled. "Is it that late already?" He asked bit confused while turning to look at him. Link chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, it's not. I just thought you might want to eat something." The Hero replied with slight smile. _"At least he does listen."_ Link thought. Dark nodded and turned back to his work. "You do know that—" Link started but the dark Hylian cut him short.

"Yeah, I know, Link. No need to be perfectly round ones but I want to do it that way." He stated. Link just shrugged.

"Okay, choose for yourself. I'll be back soon." The Hero said. But continued quite soon with slight warning: "Oh, and don't go wandering around. The yard's quite big."

"Fine, I won't . I did think about going to look around, though." Dark replied grinning. Link huffed and shook his head.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He stated and walked next to Dark. "But seriously, Dark, I mean it. You'll just end up lost and I gotta search for you and... Just let's not get to that today, okay?" Link continued bit exaggerated.

Dark glanced at him. "And you just can't, like, follow my footprints, huh?" He asked bit hurt. Link sighed.

"Look around you, Dark. How few footprints do you see?" He asked carefully. Dark frowned but looked around and sighed.

"Fine, I get it." He replied and turned back to his work. The yard was full with footprints since people had been going around a lot because of the fireworks. Link sighed and left without another word. Dark watched bit sadly his going while working with the next snowball. Once Link was out of the sight, the dark Hylian sighed sadly and slumped a bit. "Why can't I just tell him?" He whispered quietly to the cold winter air.

_"Because you're nothing like him! You're a _coward_!"_

Dark grit his teeth in anger. "Leave. Me. _Alone!_" He hissed quietly while shutting his eyes tightly. The dark Hylian opened his eyes slowly, glared at the snowball in his hands and stood up. Dark threw it as hard and far as he could while still feeling bit angry. _"Why can't you leave me alone already?"_ He asked bit sadly.

The voice laughed harshly in his mind and got the dark Hylian to shiver badly. _"You _know_ why."_ It answered coldly. Dark flinched a bit and fell back to his knees into the snow.

"Just don't think about it... Just leave it out of your mind..." He whispered to himself while starting a new snowball. "Just concentrate to something..." Dark continued quietly was bit startled when he heard someone's footsteps in the snow. He raised his gaze up and sighed in relief when he saw Link. _"Thank goddesses!"_ The dark Hylian thought with slight smile.

Link frowned a bit when he got close enough. "You okay, Dark? You look a bit pale." He asked slightly worriedly. Dark chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm fine, thanks... Just had bit of headache." He replied with slight sad smile. Link sighed.

"Damn. Wish I could've been here to help you." The Hero answered sadly. Dark shook his head.

"Nah, it was short and not that bad. No worries. Really." The dark Hylian replied and smiled. "So... What did you bring?" He asked while changing the topic quite well.

"Oh, right!" Link said while being slightly startled. "Bit of something special." He started while taking out two mugs of hot chocolate and two warm mince pies.

Dark smiled. "Smells good." He said while taking the goods from Link.

Link grinned happily. "Thought you might like these." He replied and his grin widened when it became quite clear that the dark Hylian really enjoyed the treat. And before Dark had even a chance to ask, Link already answered: "And it's blueberry that is inside the minced pie."

"It really tastes great." Dark replied smiling. Link nodded smiling widely.

After the short break, Link took the mugs back inside while Dark continued with his snow lantern. The little pie and mug of hot chocolate had really helped his mood a lot. And what was more important was that it really took his mind off of the voice at the back of his head.

By the time Link came back, the lantern was nearly fully done. "So, you ditched the idea of doing perfectly round snowballs, huh?" Link asked while looking at the lantern.

Dark shrugged. "It was taking a bit too much of time." He replied while finishing the work. Link chuckled, took up bit of snow and started to make a snowball. Dark grinned, stood up and threw one of his own that he had done before but hid behind himself.

"Hey!" Link shouted while blocking the snowball with his left arm. Dark chuckled while doing the second. "You figure out, huh? It seems, that I can't keep my plans out of your knowledge anymore." The Hero continued with a grin and threw the snowball.

Dark avoided it easily, put out his tongue at Link and threw the next one. The Hero avoided easily and soon the duo was in the midst of the snowball war. There was no winner or loser but both were having lots of fun with the game.

After the war, they were sitting at close by bench while chuckling a little. Suddenly Link stood up with a grin. "Let me show you something fun." He said, walked bit off to area where still was white unused snow. Smiling, the Hero fell back first to the ground and started to move his legs and arms.

Dark frowned and went closer to watch. "What are you doing?" He asked puzzled. Link grinned and stood up quite soon. The dark Hylian was bit startled at the figure on the snow.

"Snow angel. Your turn." Link answered smiling. Dark blinked few times at him, then looked at the done _snow angel_ and back to Link. "It's simple. Just mimic my work." The Hero encouraged him.

Dark shrugged but did follow Link's example. After a while Link helped him back up. "See? It wasn't that of hard, right?" Link said. Dark was bit of frowning but soon he smiled. "Fun, right?" The Hero asked smiling and the dark Hylian nodded.

Rest of the day went with several new snow angels, couple more of snowball fights and one bigger snow lantern that they did together. Dark was fully happy about the day and fell asleep quite fast when he got to the bed. Link wasn't that of far behind either.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I started to write this today and realized that I should've done it already yesterday. So, to make it up to you, my dear readers, I am going to upload the second chapter soon. I just thought it would be nice to show off what's going with Link and Dark before the dark Hylian is going to figure out whether or not he'll stay at the castle... Oh, and a story between that day and the upcoming fight with Argan. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

I**N CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED:** I'm really wishing for pictures of my story. I don't care what your drawing skills are (you can check my DevArt page to know how crappy I am while drawing) but I really would love it if you drew a picture of your favorite part of my story. I accept from stick people pictures to works worthy of being shown in a museoum and everything in between! For everyone who tells that they'll draw a picture, I shall write a story. All I need is your fave charactes and bit of info. Also, if you don't want to come up with an idea for it but you have a picture that you have drawn and like it, I can write a story for the picture!  
**So, in short:** Your picture of one part of my story = a story from me with your ideas.  
There is **no deadline** for this and the more pictures you do, the more stories I'll write for you. Simple, right? I really hope for lots of pictures! =)  
**NOTE!** Write me either a PM or by doing a review reply. DON'T tell me what part you're drawing, just that you do draw a picture. I have DevianArt account, so if you do have such too, it'll be easy to send a link once it is done and uploaded. On other time, send me link by e-mail (can be found on my profile page) and I will send you review of it by here or by e-mail if you leave me your e-mail. In DA I can fave your work, on other sites I'll put the picture to my bookmaks. THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

**This IS continuation for CaH!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

WEEK AFTER NEW YEAR'S EVE

CHAPTER 2

Dark glanced at Link. The Hero was still asleep and the dark Hylian smiled at that. _"I'm glad he's not worrying about tomorrow."_ He thought while sighing quietly. _"I really don't know what to do or say, though... I just wish I would know what's the right choice for tomorrow."_ Dark continued but shook his head.

The dark Hylian closed his eyes and returned back into his memories about the week. It had been quite snowy day. The snowing had started early in the night and continued through the day. And there was really harsh wind going around so no-one was actually too eager to go outside. Neither was Link.

The Hero woke up bit shivering. "Damn. I hate this kind of days." He mumbled while looking out of the window. Dark opened his eyes bit frowning.

"Why?" The dark Hylian asked bit confused. Link sighed sadly.

"Because it's cold and there's no chance of me going out to that weather." The Hero replied bit exaggerated.

"Why?" Dark repeated still puzzled. Link deadpanned and looked at him.

"You really like to keep asking that question, huh?" He asked quietly. Dark frowned but soon grinned.

"So?" The dark Hylian questioned. Link facepalmed. Dark chuckled a little. "But honestly, what's so bad about the weather?" He asked and sat up bit better. Link sighed.

"Like I said, it's cold. And with that wind going on and throwing snow around like that... I just don't like it." He replied slightly grimly. Dark shrugged.

"So, don't go out then. As simple as that." He said and looked outside. "Besides, it's fun to listen to it, at least." The dark Hylian continued quietly. Link was bit startled but soon he smiled.

_"Such a kid... But better that than something else."_ The Hero thought and stretched a bit. "How about we'd practice a bit of sword fighting today?" Link suggested.

Dark turned to look at him straight off. "Really?" He asked and the Hero nodded bit confused. "You think I can't fight with my sword, huh?" The dark Hylian asked continued while narrowing his eyes.

"W-What?!" Link half shouted. "NO! That's not what I meant!" He shouted. "Practicing is good in more ways than one. And it doesn't mean that I'd think you wouldn't know how to fight with a sword. Hell, you're equal with me in sword fighting!" The Hero continued straight off. _"Shit, he really _IS_ like a child."_ Link thought and fought against the urge to facepalm.

"Right... Um... Sorry..." Dark said and dropped his gaze down to the bed. "I... Well, I kinda haven't been training before..." He continued and shrugged. "Sorry."

Link sighed. "Nah, it's okay. Come on. Let's change clothes and head for the training area." He continued with slight smile. Dark nodded and was fast to get up from the bed. _"At least he likes to fight with a sword... I really gotta explain a lot to him."_ Link thought while getting up from the bed too and start to do it.

Soon the two Hylians were walking through the hallway towards the practice are with their swords and shields. Link lead the way and opened the door when they reached the room. He went first in and used well practiced Din's Fire to lit the candles in the room. Dark closed the door after him and looked around bit awed.

"So, this is the practice room. Or at least one of them." Link explained while going to the middle of the room. "Just simple fight. No magic or other weapons than sword and shield. This okay with you?" He asked while taking out his weapons. Dark nodded and took out his sword and shield.

"How hard are we up to the fight?" The dark Hylian asked carefully while thinking out a strategy. Link shrugged.

"Your choice." He replied smiling. Dark nodded and frowned a bit while thinking it out.

"To first blood?" He asked and Link nodded.

"Or when one can't go on anymore." The Hero continued.

"Fine by me." Dark replied and started to run towards Link. The Hero had no problems of avoiding the attack. He kept backing off while the dark Hylian swung his sword at him. After a while, though, Link let the swords clang together and started his own attack.

Dark matched the strikes from hit to hit. Swords clang hard while they both thought out a way to win. The attacks were strong and precise. The two Hylians put everything into the fight yet made sure they were able to stop the attack if needed.

Suddenly Link came hard towards Dark. The darker Hylian was forced to back off. He jumped few times backwards with a somersault in the air before going for side but Link was ready. He changed the move of his sword real fast and knocked Dark to ground. Before the darker Hylian had a chance to get up, Link was already over him and pointed the tip of his sword at Dark's throat.

"I guess I won this round." Link said with slight grin. Dark sighed but let the Hero help him back to up. "Yet, it was just pure luck on my side." Link continued and took bit of distance between him and Dark. "Shall we continue?" He asked grinning.

Dark narrowed his eyes and readied for the next round. He attack with full force and got Link to back off. Soon their swords clang together again but this time the dark Hylian didn't back off even one bit. He kept on forcing Link to back off while bounding his sword at the Hero's shield.

Before Link even realized it, he had backed off to a wall. Dark hit his sword against the shield with his whole strength and forced Link to move the shield off of his way. The Hero brought his sword forward but Dark avoided the attack and struck it aside. Right after that he came to keep Link against the wall with his whole body while bringing the edge of the sword to Link's throat.

Link blinked bit in surprise before gasping. The blade was right at his skin. "Uh... Dark, you won already... The sword's bit too close for my comfort..." The Hero said bit worried about the situation. What worried him even more than the blade was the look on the dark Hylian's face. Link hadn't seen that grin before but it was mix of pleasure and smirk of evil.

"...Huh?" Dark asked, blinked few times and backed off in a flash when he realized the situation. "Oh crap! I'm sorry, Link! I'm really sorry! I don't know what got into me!" He half shouted in bit of fear.

Link sighed in relief and relaxed a bit. "It's okay. No harm done." He said and chuckled a bit. "That was really great work, though." The Hero continued and smiled a bit.

Dark sighed and dropped his gaze down. "I'm sorry, Link... I—Ah!" He started but suddenly fell to his knees holding his head.

_"YOU NEARLY HAD HIM! WHAT IN HELL'S NAME GOT INTO YOU FOR YOU TO PULL OFF!?"_

Dark shut his eyes tightly while trying his hardest to push the screaming voice out of his head. "DARK!" Link shouted, dropped his weapons and rushed straight to the dark Hylian. He hugged Dark straight off but he didn't seem to notice anything around him.

_"I know... And that's what freaks me out."_ Dark replied quietly, shook his head and forced his eyes open. _"You nearly got me to do it but I won't let that happen."_ He continued and took once a deep breath.

"Dark?" Link called worriedly. The dark Hylian was startled and he turned around real fast while the Hero let go of him. "Are you alright? What happened?" He asked quietly. Dark sighed and relaxed a bit. He turned around and leaned against Link's chest. The Hero circled his arms back around the darker Hylian.

"I'm okay now, thanks." Dark replied quietly while closing his eyes. Link laid his head to the darker Hylian's shoulder. "I just had bit of migraine..." The dark Hylian continued in a whisper.

"You sure you're okay? It looked quite harsh." Link asked while still feeling worried. Dark took once a deep breath while relaxing even more.

"Yeah... I guess I just got bit freaked out about the situation..." The dark Hylian explained and shrugged a bit.

"Well, I'm glad this is just for practice." Link replied with slight chuckle. "I doubt I could win you anymore in real fight." He continued and closed his eyes with slight smile.

Dark's expression darkened a bit. "You should learn to win me, Link... Just in case..." He whispered quietly.

"Nah, there's no need for it. We're not going to end up into different sides." Link answered still smiling. Dark shook his head.

"But what if I'd end up under a spell or something?" He asked worriedly. Link tightened the grip and shook his head.

"Not a chance, Dark. I won't let that happen." The Hero replied. Dark opened his eyes and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"But, what if, Link?" The dark Hylian asked quietly.

"Then I'd find a way to knock some sense into your head." Link replied grinning.

"What if that won't work?" Dark continued on. Link huffed and shook his head.

"First of all it's not going to happen. Second, it could happen to me too. Third, I'd make it work. And four, I doubt you would fight me anymore into death." Link stated as firmly as he could.

"How can you be so sure about all that?" Dark asked and glanced at Link. Link grinned widely.

"Because we're bros. And care for each other. That has to mean something in or out of spell." The Hero replied smugly. Dark chuckled.

"I hope that works if we'd end up in such situation." He said and stood up. Link was bit startled but followed real fast. "So, we're currently in tie... How about third round to come up with a winner?" Dark asked with a small smile. Link answered to the smile real fast and nodded.

The third fight was long and hard. The swords kept on clanging together over and over again. They avoided and blocked with equal fashion without getting a winner out of the fight. But there was one thing that started to bring out the winner of the practice.

No matter how well the two Hylians matched each other's strikes and strength, Dark didn't have Link's stamina. He was getting tired and Link saw it long before the dark Hylian even realized what was happening. The attacks started to lose their strength and speed. Dark started to back off more than attack while searching for a chance to strike.

Eventually Link tacked him back to the floor and came over him. "This is actually the reason you need more practice, Dark. You're lacking the stamina." Link said with slight grin. Dark growled at him but sighed then and just lay there.

"Fine. You got a point there." The dark Hylian said while catching his breath. Link chuckled and came to sit next to him.

"With time you will match me on everything. Just give it time and chance. The more you practice, the better you come." Link advised with a smile. Dark had already closed his eyes but he nodded. "Come on, let's take fast shower and then to eat. We can practice more later." The Hero said while standing up and offering his hand to the dark Hylian.

Dark sighed but accepted the help. Link pulled him up and started to lead the dark Hylian out of the training area. They returned to their room and changed bit of clothes after washing up. After that they headed towards the kitchen.

Luckily it was empty and the two Hylians had a chance to eat what they wanted to. "Just for warning, you'll be bit of sore tomorrow." Link said after a while. Dark raised an eyebrow at that. "Trust me, with hard enough practice comes a slight price but it'll be worth it eventually." The Hero continued with slight smile. Dark just nodded but dropped the topic there.

After the food they climbed up to the highest tower. Link had no problems on getting to there but Dark was getting tired. "Man, why does this have to be hard?" He mumbled and growled a bit when Link chuckled.

"Because you need bit more of practice." The Hero replied smiling and went straight to sit down to the windowsill. Dark followed him and sighed in slight relief of getting to sit down.

Link chuckled a bit. Dark glanced at him bit angrily but closed then his eyes and leaned backwards to the window. "So, what now?" He asked quietly while trying to relax. The Hero shrugged and turned to look outside of the window.

"I'm not sure but we could go back to practicing with swords." He suggested. Dark whined a bit which only got Link to chuckle again. "Or we could stay here for a while to let you calm down." The Hero continued and grinned a bit.

"The second idea sounds good." Dark mumbled while slowly falling asleep. Link shook his head and sighed.

_"To think that he can match me in fighting and yet he's not too eager to practice... Maybe I could change that..."_ The Hero thought and started to grin a bit. "You know, Dark..." He started but when he glanced at the darker Hylian, it was clear that he had fallen asleep. Link chuckled and shook his head. _"Okay... I'll let him sleep for a while."_ He thought and turned back to the snowy scenery that was full of flying snow.

_"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHADOW! CAN'T YOU MATCH HIM ON ANYTHING ANYMORE?!"_

Dark gasped and nearly fell down from the windowsill. "Dark!" Link called and came right in front of him. The darker Hylian blinked few times in shock before sighing, closing his eyes and leaned backwards to the window again. "Are you alright?" The Hero asked worriedly.

Dark sighed again and nodded. "Yeah... Just stupid nightmare..." He whispered quietly. Link sighed in relief and nodded while getting back up. "You know, bit more of practice might be a good idea..." The dark Hylian whispered and looked at Link.

Link nodded smiling. "Okay. Sword fight or something else?" He questioned. Dark just shrugged. "Okay, I'd say sword fight then." The Hero stated and turned towards the door. The dark Hylian took once a deep breath before following Link out of the tower and back to the training area.

"Same rules?" Dark questioned while taking out his sword and shield. Link nodded while getting ready for the fight.

The start of the fight was simple. The hits very easy and they let the swords clang once again against each other. Slowly things started to go further. They needed to avoid the strikes and back off from there. They went off for every little chance to strike but so far neither had gotten a hit in.

The fight kept on going for several hours. "Just keep on coming, Dark! I know you're getting tired but don't let go. Not yet, at least!" Link encouraged him when he noticed that the dark Hylian was starting to get tired.

"You just want easy win!" Dark replied bit of growling and attacked. Link avoided the strike easily but didn't attack against the dark Hylian even though he would've had one of the easiest chances he could ever get. Dark turned around as fast as he could but knew that it wasn't fast enough in real fight.

"That's not what I'm trying in here." Link answered. "I'm just trying to teach you a bit." He continued while jumping backwards to avoid the next strike.

"Yeah right!" Dark shouted and did a fast spin attack but missed without even a chance of striking. The dark Hylian growled and ran for an attack. Link shook his head and avoided easily. "Dam it! Just stay put so I can do at least something!" Dark shouted angrily.

Link laughed and shrugged. "Fine by me." He replied grinning and instead of avoiding, he blocked the next strike. "Is this better, then?" The Hero asked calmly without putting much of strength into keeping the sword at bay.

Dark growled again and bounded the sword against Link's sword over and over again with whole his strength. "That won't do much of help for ya, Dark. You'll just get yourself even more tired." Link told without faltering even once underneath the attacks.

Eventually Link sighed, moved fast away from the attack and came behind the dark Hylian. He didn't need to be too fast when he already took a grip of Dark from behind and brought his sword over to the dark Hylian's throat. "You're really having a long way to go, Dark." Link whispered bit disappointed about the situation. Dark sighed in defeat and dropped his sword and shield.

_"Pathetic!"_

Dark flinched a bit but kept his gaze in the ground. Link let go of the dark Hylian and came in front of him. "Hey, don't take it so hard." The Hero said bit sadly. "You do know that I've been fighting nearly whole my life. I started about the age of seven. I went from easy monsters to hard ones. I've gone through the same practice but yet bit differently." He explained and took up Dark's sword.

"Come on. I think this is enough for today." Link said while offering the sword to Dark. The dark Hylian just nodded while taking the sword and sheathing it. After that he bent down to get the shield. Link watched him bit sadly. "I promise that with time you'll get lot better. You got the technique and strength, you're just missing the stamina." He explained as carefully as he could.

Dark nodded and followed Link out of the room once again. "I know you're tired, Dark, so you can wash up first. I doubt there'd be anything else for today so getting to be isn't that of bad idea." Link said when they got back to their room.

Dark stayed silent and just walked straight to wash up. Link sighed and went to open the bed. _"I wasn't that of hard on him, was I?"_ He thought bit worriedly. "Hey, Dark!" The Hero called out to the dark Hylian.

"Yeah?" Dark replied even though he would've rather stayed quiet for the rest of the day.

"You do realize that I didn't mean anything bad, right? I really didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just trying to help." Link told slightly worriedly.

Dark sighed but smiled a bit. "Yeah, I know, Link." He replied bit more calmly than before.

"Good. I might be bit harsh from time to time but I really don't mean to hurt you. Just don't take it too hard on yourself, just know that I care about you and want to help you. Alright?" Link continued bit happier and glanced towards the washing area when Dark came out. The dark Hylian nodded with slight smile. The Hero walked up to him and hugged him straight off. "I'm sorry if I was harsh, Dark. I really didn't meant it." He whispered quietly.

Dark sighed but circled his arms around the Hero. "I know, Link. No worried with that." He replied with a slight smile.

"Just get to bed. If it's okay with you, we can continue tomorrow." Link said with a smile. Dark nodded.

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan." He replied, went to the bed and had fallen asleep very quickly. Link watched him for a while before going to wash up by himself. Soon after that he too went to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

I**N CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED:** I'm really wishing for pictures of my story. I don't care what your drawing skills are (you can check my DevArt page to know how crappy I am while drawing) but I really would love it if you drew a picture of your favorite part of my story. I accept from stick people pictures to works worthy of being shown in a museoum and everything in between! For everyone who tells that they'll draw a picture, I shall write a story. All I need is your fave charactes and bit of info. Also, if you don't want to come up with an idea for it but you have a picture that you have drawn and like it, I can write a story for the picture!  
**So, in short:** Your picture of one part of my story = a story from me with your ideas.  
There is **no deadline** for this and the more pictures you do, the more stories I'll write for you. Simple, right? I really hope for lots of pictures! =)  
**NOTE!** Write me either a PM or by doing a review reply. DON'T tell me what part you're drawing, just that you do draw a picture. I have DevianArt account, so if you do have such too, it'll be easy to send a link once it is done and uploaded. On other time, send me link by e-mail (can be found on my profile page) and I will send you review of it by here or by e-mail if you leave me your e-mail. In DA I can fave your work, on other sites I'll put the picture to my bookmaks. THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

**This IS continuation for CaH!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

WEEK AFTER NEW YEAR'S EVE

CHAPTER 3

Dark sighed and shook his head. "Pathetic... That's what _he_ called me..." He whispered quietly and stared at his hands. The dark Hylian put his hands into fists in anger. "I'll show him!" Dark hissed quietly but sighed then. "But before that I really do need to catch up with Link on the stamina..." He mumbled and glanced behind himself.

"Glad that you can sleep, Link..." Dark muttered and stood up. He went around the bed and put his shoes on. The dark Hylian took a red tunic and walked out of the room. "I'll be back slightly later but right now I need bit of fresh air." He whispered while heading to the main hall. On his way down, he started to think about the year's third day he had spent at the castle.

At that day Link had woken up early and once he had changed clothes, he came to wake the dark Hylian too. "Wake up, Dark. I got something cool for today." The Hero whispered. Dark whined and turned his back to him. Link chuckled. "Oh, come on, Dark. How are you going to learn anything if you stay at the bed?" He asked.

"Just a bit longer..." Dark whined while pulling the blanket over his head. Link laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, but not this time." He stated, took a good grip on the blanket and pulled as hard as he could. Dark gasped and shot his eyes open when the warm blanket was ripped away from him.

"Hey!" He shouted bit angrily and glared at Link. The Hero just grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on, Dark. You really can't stay in the bed." He stated as firmly as he could. Dark sighed but stayed quiet. Link grinned. "But if you don't want to learn new things, then fine, stay in the bed but I'm leaving the castle for today." He said, got up from the bed and turned towards the door.

Dark groaned. "Where are you going today, then?" He asked bit defeated. Link's grin widened a bit.

"To Lake Hylia." He replied and took few steps towards the door.

"Fine! I'm coming. Just wait for a sec." Dark growled and got up from the bed. "This'd better be a good thing then..." He mumbled while heading to change clothes.

Link grinned widely. _"Yes! I knew he couldn't stay in the bed if there's chance of getting to Lake Hylia."_ He thought and started to do the bed. It didn't take long before Dark came back and the two of them went to get the horses.

The sun hadn't yet gotten up when they rode out of the market place and into the field. Epona and Storm took up real soon a fast trot and soon they were on gallop. Link had a bag with him and both Hylian had their swords and shield along just in case. The horses jumped easily over the fences and slowed down the closer they got to the shore.

Link jumped off of Epona and took the bag. He walked close to the shore and opened the bag. Dark had come to his side by then and watched bit confused when Link took out the ice skates. "You do remember these, Dark?" He asked while changing shoes. "There's a pair for you too, so come on!" The Hero stated with a smile.

Dark sighed and shook his head but followed Link's example. Since it hadn't been too far since Link had been on the skates, he stayed up quite easily. Dark on the other hand had lots of trouble to stay upright on the skates at the ice. "Hard, huh?" Link asked grinning.

"Oh, shut up!" Dark growled and eventually stayed up. He took a careful step forward and was straight off back on the ice. "Oh crap!" He shouted bit angrily, forced himself back up and was soon on the ice. Link kept watching the dark Hylian's failing attempts of staying up.

After once again getting up to his feet, Link came right in front of him. "Okay, let me help you a bit." He said smiling, took a grip on Dark's hands and started to skate backwards. "Just keep your feet on the ice and slide. Don't try to walk." The Hero advised and let go of Dark.

The dark Hylian was fully uncertain about the whole thing but stayed up even after the slide was over. "Come on, follow me!" Link called while coming next to him. "Careful and step by step." He advised and took one step forward. Dark frowned but watched carefully how Link was doing it. After a while he mimicked it and was bit startled to be still standing. "That's the way, Dark! Come on, just keep continuing!" The Hero called smiling.

The dark Hylian followed Link bit happier and he started to get the hang of the moving. Each time he was going to fall down, Link came right next to him and took a grip of him while keeping him up on his feet. Soon they were skating around the lake Hylia. "You're doing great, Dark!" Link called happily.

Dark chuckled a bit but frowned when he realized that Link was actually going backwards. "How do you do that?" He asked bit puzzled. The Hero shrugged.

"Same thing but backwards. I'll show you!" Link replied and came right next to him. He started to go slowly and with small steps backwards. "Just follow me." Link said smiling and Dark watched bit confused but soon tried it out too.

It took bit of practice but soon Dark was following Link quite well. He still had wasn't fully happy about the slippery ice but he was getting comfortable with the way of moving. "Did you find these from one of the temples?" Dark asked while skating beside Link.

Link chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. I found these from the castle and questioned once from one of the guards what these were. He actually taught me to use them." He replied, turned around to go backwards but kept the speed.

Dark nodded and was bit jealous of Link's talent with the skates. "You're doing great, Dark. I'm actually bit jealous of your ability of learning so fast." Link said after a while. The dark Hylian was bit startled and slightly blushed.

"And I'm jealous of your skills with the skates." He replied in slight whisper. Link chuckled.

"No need. You're already equal with it." The Hero stated smiling. Dark frowned.

"Really? It doesn't look like it." The dark Hylian said bit disappointed. Link laughed and shook his head.

"Because you're not giving it a chance. Just do a trick or two. Just try it out. That's the only way you'll learn." He stated and turned around again. "Just follow." Link said, sped up a bit, turned around to move backwards before already turning around again. Dark slumped a bit but decided to try it out.

He followed Link's example and sped up. He kept the speed while turning around. He flailed a bit but before he even knew it, Link was already by his side. "Really good try. Just give it a second chance." He said with a grin.

Dark sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to fall." He mumbled and turned his gaze off. Link chuckled.

"And then you'll just get back up and try again. On that attitude you're not going to learn anything, Dark." He stated and let go of the dark Hylian. "Just by trying over and over again is the only way you'll learn." Link continued. "You really think I learned to skate just by first try? Hell no! I fell even more times than what you've done so far. And I hadn't even learned to go straight by the time you're already trying different tricks." The Hero stated firmly.

Dark was bit startled but stayed quiet. Link sighed. "Dark, listen. And listen carefully. Nothing is easy at first try. But if you really want to learn, you just gotta keep on trying over and over again. If and when you fall, you just gotta get back up and continue. The amount of your falls doesn't count. Only the count of how many times you're going to get back up is the important part." He said firmly and skated a bit backwards.

"It's just a fact that it took about a week before I finally learned to skate backwards and, hell, you did it in matter of couple of hours! Talk about being jealous at there!" Link half shouted. "You learn fast and that's a good thing. I'm jealous of it but at the same time I'm very proud of you." He continued with a smile. "Now, come on. Let's get few tricks for you to learn." The Hero stated and skated past him.

Dark was bit startled about all the information Link had given him but at the same time he was happy. The dark Hylian left quite fast after the Hero, watched carefully the few little tricks he did and tried to memorize them. Once Link was skating backwards and watching him, Dark sped up and went for the first trick.

It was the same he had tried just a seconds earlier but this time he had the confidence to really try it out. Dark managed to get to the point of backwards skating but he had bad luck with him. The ice wasn't as straight as everywhere else and the dark Hylian shouted out when he fell to the ice. Link flinched but left soon to check up on Dark. "You okay?" He asked once he got close enough.

Dark sighed. "Yeah... I nearly got it done..." He replied. Link nodded with small smile.

"Yeah. It was really close... The ice just decided not to be cooperating." He said and offered his hand to Dark. The dark Hylian accepted it and Link pulled him back up to his feet. "Just give it third try. I'm sure it'll work out this time." He said confidently.

Dark nodded with a slight smile. "Okay... One more time." He said and skated to bit better ice with Link. The Hero nodded eagerly and the dark Hylian left to try the trick one more time.

Link followed Dark close but let him still have the room he needed for the trick. This time it worked out. "I knew you could do it!" Link shouted while coming to him. Dark chuckled bit nervously and shrugged.

"It wasn't that of hard after all." He said but smiled quite widely. "Any other tricks?" Dark asked eagerly. Link chuckled.

"I got lots of tricks for ya!" He replied grinning. "Just follow me." Link said and winked once before already heading off. Dark grinned and followed the Hero on the ice.

It was late evening when they were returning back to the castle. Dark was smiling widely and asking from Link about new tricks for later on. The Hero chuckled and gave few advises and explained couple of tricks that they could try out sooner or later. The two Hylians went straight to eat after getting the horses ready for night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

I**N CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED:** I'm really wishing for pictures of my story. I don't care what your drawing skills are (you can check my DevArt page to know how crappy I am while drawing) but I really would love it if you drew a picture of your favorite part of my story. I accept from stick people pictures to works worthy of being shown in a museoum and everything in between! For everyone who tells that they'll draw a picture, I shall write a story. All I need is your fave charactes and bit of info. Also, if you don't want to come up with an idea for it but you have a picture that you have drawn and like it, I can write a story for the picture!  
**So, in short:** Your picture of one part of my story = a story from me with your ideas.  
There is **no deadline** for this and the more pictures you do, the more stories I'll write for you. Simple, right? I really hope for lots of pictures! =)  
**NOTE!** Write me either a PM or by doing a review reply. DON'T tell me what part you're drawing, just that you do draw a picture. I have DevianArt account, so if you do have such too, it'll be easy to send a link once it is done and uploaded. On other time, send me link by e-mail (can be found on my profile page) and I will send you review of it by here or by e-mail if you leave me your e-mail. In DA I can fave your work, on other sites I'll put the picture to my bookmaks. THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

**This IS continuation for CaH!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

WEEK AFTER NEW YEAR'S EVE

CHAPTER 4

Dark walked out of the castle from the back door. He was smiling bit sadly while remembering the skating. It had been lot of fun and he actually looked forward to get back to the ice. Yet, unfortunately, that didn't happen for the rest of the week.

Dark sighed while closing the door behind himself and wandering into the dark night. The only light came from the moon at sky and from the white snow on the ground. The dark Hylian kicked the snow while walking forward and falling once again into his thoughts.

It was Sunday and the two Hylians woke up quite well at the same time. While Link sat up, Dark still stayed on the bed but stretched a bit. "Nice timing, Dark." Link said grinning. The darker Hylian chuckled grinning.

"Not bad for yourself either, Link." He replied and eventually sat up. "So... Do you have plans for today?" Dark asked carefully. The Hero shook his head. "Oh, well... Does that mean that we can stay in bed?" The dark Hylian asked bit hopeful about the answer. Link chuckled and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no." He replied with a small smile. Dark huffed.

"Can't there be any days when one can stay in bed?" He asked bit grumpily.

Link chuckled. "Sorry, only if you're sick." He answered and got off of the bed. Dark sighed but sat up. "Besides, it seems to be quite nice day outside." The Hero said while glancing out of the window. "We could build a snowman or something." Link suggested while getting his clothes.

Dark lay back to the bed with a sigh. "Don't you want to do a snowman?" Link asked bit worriedly, came back to the bed and sat down. Dark sighed and shrugged.

"It's okay but I don't know..." He whispered and looked straight at Link. "I just meant that... There's been so much going on already and I really would like to just calm down for a while." The dark Hylian continued and shrugged.

Link nodded. "I know what you mean. I would love to just lay on the bed and not care about anything but... I just can't, Dark. There's always something be done." He replied bit sadly and sighed. The Hero dropped his gaze to the bed and shrugged.

"Aww! Just please, Link! This one day, okay?" Dark half pleaded. Link sighed and shook his head. Dark sighed too and sat back up. "Um... Skating?" The darker Hylian questioned feeling bit hopeful.

Link chuckled and raised his gaze back up. "Sorry, but not today." He replied and got back up from the bed. Dark sighed again but stayed put. "Just come on. I do have few things to be done and I can't let you stay in the bed." Link stated while heading to change clothes.

"What kind of things?" Dark asked while hoping to keep staying in the bed at least bit longer. Link stopped walking, sighed and turned around.

"Just things... I don't know yet anything specific." He replied, shook his head and went to change clothes. Dark huffed.

"Well, that was helpful." He muttered but got finally up from the bed. He went to get his own clothes and while reaching out to his tunic, he realized something. The dark Hylian stared at his arm for a while before fast pulling the sleeve down. _"I can't let Link see that!"_ He half panicked but sighed in relief then. _"Had he seen it, he probably would've already said something about it..."_ Dark continued in bit of relief.

The dark Hylian sat down to the bed and waited for a chance to get to change clothes. While waiting, he laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes. "You just can't stay off of the bed, huh?" Link asked while coming back.

Dark yelped in shock and sat up straight off. "I'm awake!" He half shouted. Link chuckled and shook his head.

"Not what I was asking but good enough answer, I guess." The Hero said grinning. "Your turn." He continued and headed to the bed. "Oh, before you go, you probably should learn one thing first." Link continued with a slight smile.

"Okay... What?" Dark asked and came back next to Link. The Hero grinned.

"To do the bed." He replied and started to get it done. "Just watch and learn. I'm going to put you to do it tomorrow." Link continued grinning. Dark just nodded and watched with mild interest about the work. Once the bed was done, the dark Hylian left to change clothes.

Once he came back, Link didn't wait any longer. He walked straight out of the room and Dark had to jog a bit to catch up with him. "What's the rush?" The darker Hylian asked slightly confused. Link shrugged but kept quite fast pace through the hallways. "Come on, Link! Slow down!" Dark half whined. He was grateful that the hallways were still empty of people.

Link didn't listen nor did he answer. The Hero just walked down to the first floor and through the front door. Dark followed him while trying to match the pace. He was feeling bit uncertain about what actually was going on. Link continued forward and straight to the market place. There started to be some of people already but it was still way too early to really start with the selling.

"Where are we going, Link?" Dark asked slightly nervously and stayed close to the Hero. Link took to a back alley without a word and soon found a door he was looking for.

"Come on." He said with slight grin while opening the door. Dark went inside and looked around in bit of awe. "Thought you might want to practice bit of aiming." Link said grinning. The place they had come to was Bombchu Bowling Alley. The place had moved from the central area to the back alley because of lack of visitors at there.

Link paid for both of them but let Dark start. "You got the moving mouse looking bombs. Just set them free and hope for the best." The Hero advised while sitting down and watched the darker Hylian start the game.

Dark nodded before walking to the line and watching the area for a while. He took the first Bombchu and let it free. The bomb left towards the target with slight snake like movement. It avoided the forth ant to moving blade trap just barely. "Yes!" The dark Hylian shouted when the first bomb got to its target.

On the second course was also a chicken and the target was to the side. Dark took up the Bombchu and wondered for a while about the situation. He set the bomb on the way but it struck at the chicken. "Well, you're lucky that these ones don't come to attack you no matter how many times you hit them." Link said while bit of flinching at the scene.

"Huh?" Dark asked bit confused and turned to look at Link. The Hero chuckled bit nervously.

"I'll explain later. Just continue. I know you can get through this." Link said and nodded towards the gaming area. Dark shrugged but turned around to think a new strategy. Suddenly he came up with a plan.

The dark Hylian walked to the middle blue arrow and faced the target. He grinned and let the Bombchu free but it hit the blade trap. Dark cursed but took aim again and waited for better timing. The timing was perfect but the chicken decided to move in wrong time and came right in front of the bomb.

"Just calm down. You still have lots of Bombchus to use." Link told to him. Dark sighed but took then once a deep breath and tried to calm down. He took a new aim and send the Bombchu on the way.

It missed just slightly. "Darn it..." Dark muttered while taking up next Bombchu up. He watched the chicken and waited until the blade trap was off of the way. The dark Hylian send the bomb on the way and finally managed to get through the part. "Yes!" He half shouted and watched how the next wall fell down.

There came a bigger chicken to the way and the target was further off. "Tricky one..." Dark whispered while walking bit around to get better look on the course. Link watched him and stayed silent so he wouldn't bother the dark Hylian's concentration.

Dark tried off at the middle at first but it hit the blade trap straight off. He moved to right and took aim again. The dark Hylian send the Bombchu on the way. It passed the blade trap and small chicken but hit to the bigger chicken.

Dark cursed a bit, waited that the big chicken started to move and tried again. This time it got past the traps but it didn't hit the target. The Bombchu blew up far above the target. The dark Hylian sighed but didn't give up. He still had a Bombchu to use.

Link crossed his fingers and hoped for the best. He stayed quiet and watched bit worriedly while Dark thought out for next strategy. The latest one had been close. Changing bit of the course, the dark Hylian send the Bombchu on the way again. This time the quicker smaller chicken got on the way.

"Aww! Too bad! That had been close one!" The owner of the game shouted bit sadly. Dark sighed and shook his head.

"It was so close!" He said and went to sit to the place where Link was at. Link sighed and gave a quick hug to him.

"Maybe at next time. You really got it close." The Hero said bit sadly. Dark sighed but nodded.

"Good luck, Link." The dark Hylian said with slight smile. Link nodded and winked. The walls were brought back up and the owner lady gave him the ten Bombchus to start the road. The first course was exactly like it had been with Dark.

It was no trouble for Link. He cleared it quite fast and the wall fell down revealing the small fast chicken and next target. The target was this time on the other side of the wall and bit higher. Link took out next Bombchu and looked around for a while.

The chicken was moving fast around the area. The blade trap wasn't that of hard to get past but the chicken and the place of the target were the problem. Link sent the Bombchu on the way but it missed the target. He waited for a while before letting the third Bombchu loose but this time the chicken got to the way.

The fourth Bombchu finally found its target and the wall fell down revealing the bigger chicken and last target. It was exactly the same way as it had been with Dark. Timing was everything and Link knew it. He had played the game quite often but it never was easy.

Dark crossed his fingers while nearly holding his breath. _"I know he can do it."_ He thought quite hopeful and watched bit worriedly at the scene. Link walked bit around while looking at the area from different angles. He sent the next Bombchu on the way but it missed. Eventually he came back to the middle and just waited.

After a long while he eventually sent the next Bombchu off. It passed just barely the blade trap. Luckily the faster chicken moved to different way. The third chicken started to move but the Bombchu got just in time by it. "YES!" Dark shouted and jumped up when the Bombchu hit the target.

Link chuckled and shrugged. "I just had bit of luck." He said grinning. The price was a purple rupee worth of fifty rupees. The two Hylians left the place and Link took the lead again. This time he had nowhere to rush to. "That place is usually open at night time so we didn't really have much of time to get inside to play." Link explained bit apolitically.

Dark chuckled. "Nah, it was fun so I can understand." He said grinning. Link chuckled and nodded. "So, is there other gaming places around Hyrule?" The dark Hylian questioned after a while.

Link nodded. "Yeah, there is at least two or three things that I can come up straight off." He replied. Dark nodded eagerly and waited for him to continue. "Well, one is actually just for summer since Zora's Domain is currently in ice but the two other games are open through the year." The Hero started and thought for a while.

"What are the games and where?" Dark questioned bit eagerly. Link thought for a while before he remembered them fully.

"The first thing is at Kakariko Village. It's for bow and arrows. Equally testing accuracy but also for speed." Link started and fell silent again. "Oh, and the second is not too far from the Bombchu Bowling. This one is for treasure chest thing. You get into a room with two chests. Should you choose right chest, you get a key and can go forward. If you're not lucky, you usually get quite nice amount of money." He explained once he remembered what he had had in his mind.

"Can we try them out someday?" Dark asked bit hopefully. Link nodded eagerly.

"Of course we can! I was going to take you to them sooner or later anyways." He replied smiling. "And the last one that I mentioned about is diving game. Jumping off of the fountain inside Zora's Domain and gathering the scattered rupees. If you get all of them in time, you win. If not, just hope you got enough of them so you won't lose too much of rupees." Link explained.

"Sound like great games." Dark said smiling. Link nodded.

"Yeah, they are. I'll show them all to you one day. I promise." The Hero said happily. Dark nodded eagerly with a wide smile on his face. "You really tried well. It was so close." Link continued and smiled happily at the darker Hylian. "I know you'll make it next time." He continued confidently.

Dark nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I didn't know the whole thing at first and lost way too many of the bombs too fast... But I'll get it done at next time!" He said confidently. Link grinned widely.

"That's the spirit, Dark!" He half shouted and nodded. "Come on. How about bit of dinner and then slight practice?" Link questioned and smiled widely when Dark nodded. "Great, let's go!" The Hero shouted and left for a run. Dark followed real fast but he didn't catch Link until at the kitchen.

Unlike Link, the dark Hylian was bit out of breath. "You really gotta practice on the stamina, Dark." The Hero said with slight grin.

"Okay but you'd better teach me then." Dark replied while catching his breath. Link grinned and nodded.

"Consider it as a deal." He replied eagerly. Dark nodded and followed Link inside the kitchen. This time there was people around and they were close of throwing the two Hylians out of there. Before that happened, though, Link managed to take several already done sandwiches from a huge plate.

"That didn't go as planned." Dark stated bit disappointed. Link grinned while showing his loot.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said grinning and guided the darker Hylian to the back garden of the castle. Link shared the sandwiches while sitting down to the closest bench. Dark took the food gratefully and sat next to the Hero.

"You're fast. I didn't even notice anything." The dark Hylian said.

Link just chuckled. "That's because you were great diversion." He said grinning. Dark chuckled.

"Glad to be of use." He replied grinning. After the small dinner of theirs, the duo went fetched their weapons before going to the practice area. They stayed there for the rest of the day and Link partly kept pushing Dark to go further with his practice but the Hero did also know when to stop. After the practice they returned back to their room and went quite soon to bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

I**N CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED:** I'm really wishing for pictures of my story. I don't care what your drawing skills are (you can check my DevArt page to know how crappy I am while drawing) but I really would love it if you drew a picture of your favorite part of my story. I accept from stick people pictures to works worthy of being shown in a museoum and everything in between! For everyone who tells that they'll draw a picture, I shall write a story. All I need is your fave charactes and bit of info. Also, if you don't want to come up with an idea for it but you have a picture that you have drawn and like it, I can write a story for the picture!  
**So, in short:** Your picture of one part of my story = a story from me with your ideas.  
There is **no deadline** for this and the more pictures you do, the more stories I'll write for you. Simple, right? I really hope for lots of pictures! =)  
**NOTE!** Write me either a PM or by doing a review reply. DON'T tell me what part you're drawing, just that you do draw a picture. I have DevianArt account, so if you do have such too, it'll be easy to send a link once it is done and uploaded. On other time, send me link by e-mail (can be found on my profile page) and I will send you review of it by here or by e-mail if you leave me your e-mail. In DA I can fave your work, on other sites I'll put the picture to my bookmaks. THANK YOU!

-.-.-.-.-

Seems like no-one's missing Navi. And even I realized she was missing after having written half of 'Christmas at Hyrule'. I was going to say something about it but forgot. Then again, I think the story's better without that annoying _fly_ around.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

**This IS continuation for CaH!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

WEEK AFTER NEW YEAR'S EVE

CHAPTER 5

Dark had walked quite far already before sitting down to a close by bench. He smiled at the memory of the Bombchu gaming. It had been lot of fun but unfortunately it also had been the week's only chance at there. _"Well, he said we'd try again. There just hasn't been a chance yet."_ The dark Hylian thought while leaning backwards on the bench.

He closed his eyes and calmed down a bit. The practice had been hard but it also had been lot of fun. And the visit at the kitchen had been exciting too. Dark chuckled and grinned while starting to think out about the next day. It had started so amazingly.

Dark had woken up early. He glanced at Link half awake and frowned a bit. The Hero had sometime during the night turned to his stomach. The tunic and shirt had risen up and revealed the skin. The bed sheet had fallen off of the bed and Link was half hugging the pillow.

Slowly the frown turned into a smile. The dark Hylian sat up and was actually just going to bring the bed sheet back up and lower Link's shirt and tunic but he accidentally brushed the revealed skin. The Hero gave a slight giggle and moved a bit in his sleep. Dark stared at Link for a while before slowly starting to grin.

This time with purpose, the darker Hylian gave a bit stronger touch to the skin. Link giggled again in his sleep and squirmed a bit. Dark's grin widened and he slowly started to move his hands in the skin.

Link squirmed a lot while giggling. The dark Hylian was careful not to touch the scars that were around the Hero's body but he didn't stop his work. _"I have no idea what I'm doing but this is _FUN_!"_ Dark thought while grinning as widely as he could. He even chuckled once in a while.

Soon the given torture woke the Hero up. "S-Stop i-it!" He half whined while turning around in the bed. Dark just chuckled and continued his work. Link was squirming and trying to get the dark Hylian to stop. The giggling had turned into laughing but he couldn't stop it while Dark had him on his grip.

"Can't do that. This is way too fun!" Dark answered with a wide grin and chuckle.

"No fair!" Link whined and tried to push the darker Hylian's hands off of him. Eventually the Hero managed to get a grip on Dark's hands and crossed his arms over his chest while pulling Dark down.

"Hey!" The dark Hylian shouted in bit of shock while crashing over Link's chest. Link gasped a bit but chuckled.

"Finally." The Hero half grumbled but couldn't help the grin on his face. "Now... FOR REVENGE!" Link shouted and pushed himself up. He let go of Dark's hands and bounced at the darker Hylian. Dark yelped and moved off of the way.

"Stay put, you fool!" Link shouted and crawled after Dark. The darker Hylian stood up very fast from the bed and backed off. The Hero came right after him. "I have rights for revenge on this kind of thing!" Link shouted while going around the table but Dark stayed whole time on the opposite side.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested!" Dark replied bit scared.

"Oh, come on! It's no worse than what you did to me!" Link answered bit growling. "Just get back to the bed so I can do this!" He continued and jumped to the table. Dark half screamed while backing off of the way.

The dark Hylian didn't think at all when he took speed and slid underneath the bed. _"Oh hell! I can't let him see my body! I just can't!"_ Dark thought in panic while hiding underneath the bed.

"Oh, freaking hell, Dark! Do you even know how dirty that area is?" Link questioned while crouching down and looking at the dark Hylian. "Okay, fine... I'll get my revenge some other day. Now, _come on_, and get out of there." He continued with a sigh.

"You're not gonna try for a revenge?" Dark asked bit worriedly while carefully turning around. Link sighed and sat down.

"I promise I won't." He replied and waited patiently for Dark to make his decision. The dark Hylian thought for a while, turned around again and came up on the other side of the bed. "Wanting to keep the distance, huh?" Link asked bit disappointed.

Dark dropped his gaze to ground and shrugged. "Sorry but I'm bit more shy about my body than what you are." He replied quietly. Link sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, fine by me. Now, come on, and get here." He stated while crossing his arms over his chest. Dark gulped once but went around the bed and next to Link. The Hero grinned. "Like I told you yesterday... Do the bed." He half commanded and glanced once at Dark.

The dark Hylian was bit startled but relaxed. _"At least he didn't jump on me..."_ He thought while starting to try and do the bed. Link watched from side while Dark fought with the bed sheets while trying to get them straight. He growled a bit, let the sheets fall back down while trying to calm down.

Link stayed silent and kept watching. Dark closed his eyes and took once a deep breath before going back to the work. _"I showed him once... I think he learned it already by that..."_ The Hero thought while watching the dark Hylian fail time after time again. _"He learns fast but how come he's not getting this done?"_ Link thought with slight frown. "Dark?" He called.

"ALRIGHT! I didn't pay much attention yesterday!" Dark shouted while turning around frustrated about failing that simple little thing. Link was bit startled and took a step backwards. Dark sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Sorry..." He mumbled quietly.

Link chuckled. "It's okay. I'll show you again. You can do your side of the bed. This alright with you?" He replied with a slight smile. Dark sighed again and nodded. "Okay. Watch carefully." The Hero continued, came next to Dark and took a grip on the bed sheet.

Dark watched Link's work with more interest than before. Once the Hero had gotten the bed sheet right, the dark Hylian walked to the other side of the bed. He tried his best to mimic Link and managed quite well. "That's great, Dark. After few days you'll get it done without second thought." Link said smiling.

Dark nodded while going to get the day blanket over the bed. Link helped him a bit with it. The dark Hylian sighed. "Sorry for the start of the day... I don't know what I was actually thinking..." He said bit ashamed.

Link laughed. "There's nothing to say sorry for, Dark. It was quite different way to wake up. Oh, and it's called _tickling_, by the way." He said and winked to Dark. The darker Hylian was bit startled but nodded.

"Tickling, huh?" Dark questioned with slight smile. Link nodded and headed to change clothes. "So... You're quite ticklish, huh?" The dark Hylian continued and grinned at his realization.

Link stopped walking and turned around. "And you're saying that out of one tickling situation." He stated while crossing his arms over his chest. "I would love to know how ticklish you are..." The Hero continued grinning and took few slow steps towards Dark.

The darker Hylian yelped and back off to the bed. Link laughed. "But I gave my promise not to start my revenge for now." He said with a grin. Dark sighed and relaxed a bit. The Hero chuckled. "Well, I'm going to change clothes now." He continued, turned around and left. "Yet, be prepared tomorrow! I'm bound to wake up before you!" Link shouted through the closed door with a wide grin.

Dark gulped and dropped his gaze to the floor with a sigh. _"Well... I just gotta make sure that I'm the one who's awake first..."_ He thought bit sadly, took up left arm's sleeve and stared at the markings for a while. _"I'm not ready to let him see these... Too many questions would come up and I'm not ready."_ The dark Hylian thought while letting the sleeve back down.

It was just in time. Link came quite fast after that back into their room. "Your turn, Dark." He called happily. "Oh, and think out what you want to do today. I do have few ideas but you can decide for today." The Hero continued while Dark went past him. The darker Hylian nodded before vanishing into the bathroom.

Dark came back quite soon. "So, what kind of ideas you got, Link?" He asked happily. Link grinned while heading towards the door.

"How about skiing?" He asked smiling. Dark raised an eyebrow at that while following the Hero out of their room. Link chuckled. "Want to try and see what it means?" He asked with slight grin. Dark thought for a while but eventually nodded.

_"Can't be anything bad... Might be lot of fun too, actually."_ The darker Hylian thought happily while following Link down the hallways. They went out of the backdoor and straight to a storage room. Link opened the door and went in. Dark was up to follow but before he had a chance, the Hero already came back.

"These are for skiing." Link said while bringing out two packs of long quite thin wood planks and four sticks with small sharp end. Dark backed off and stared at them.

"How are those supposed be used?" He asked puzzled. Link chuckled while putting other one of the two well packed things against the storage room. He started to unpack the other one and let them fall to the snow.

"I'll show you. I actually don't remember what these are called but I know how to use them." Link said bit apolitically while turning the wood planks over and stepping to other one. He tied his foot into it before turning for another one.

Dark watched fully confused and puzzled at him. "Just follow and don't gawk so much." Link said while taking up the two long sticks. The dark Hylian sighed but started to fumble with the other pack of the things.

Link watched for a while before going to help. Soon the two long planks and two sticks were on the ground. The Hero helped Dark to get the planks on as well as he could. It took about twenty minutes before Dark was ready. "Finally. Now, follow me." Link said, turned around and started to go further into the garden.

Dark had bit of difficulties to move but after a short while he started to understand the technique behind skiing. The duo left a long trail behind them and for the darker Hylian's luck they just kept going forward. Once Link was sure that Dark had got the hang of skiing well enough, he changed the course a bit and headed for the small hill not too far from them.

"Since you got the main thing of skiing, how about getting up to a hill and coming down?" Link asked with slight grin on his face. Dark gulped but kept following. "It might sound hard but it's actually quite fun." The Hero tried to assure him but the dark Hylian just stayed quiet.

Link had no problems of getting up to the small hill. Dark stopped at the start and just stared how well the Hero climbed up. Link turned around once he got to the top of the hill. "Come on, Dark! It's not that of hard!" He called smiling.

Dark sighed, narrowed his eyes and started to climb up. The first try was total fail and he slid back down. On the second he fell to his back on the snow. Link tried not to chuckled while watching the darker Hylian keep on trying. Eventually Dark managed to start to climb up the hill.

Link smiled and moved a bit to side so that Dark would have more room to get fully up. The darker Hylian panted heavily once he got up. "Not hard, huh?" He muttered while catching his breath.

Link's smile turned into grin. "You did great work with getting up but how about going down?" He asked, moved to the edge of the hill and pushed himself to the move. "See you down, Dark!" The Hero called grinning.

Dark groaned but watched bit awed at Link's slide. Taking once a deep breath, the dark Hylian moved to the edge. He gulped while watching down. _"This is going to _hurt_."_ Dark thought bit fearfully and tried his hardest to mimic Link's doing and left for the slide.

Link moved aside and watched bit fearfully at Dark's work. "Crouch down, Dark, crouch down!" He screamed, flinched and shut his eyes tightly.

Dark left for the way down. He tried to follow the way Link had gone but he was being way too straight. The dark Hylian heard Link's call and tried to follow the advice but he fell. Dark screamed in slight terror when he hit the slope and started to roll down.

"Oh shit! DARK!" Link screamed and started to move towards the darker Hylian as fast as he could. He crouched down next to him while pushing the snow off of him. "Are you alright?! Talk to me!" The Hero shouted in bit of fear.

Dark moaned and shook his head. "Ouch..." He whispered while carefully with Link's help sat up. "I knew that was going to _hurt_." The dark Hylian continued with slight whine. Link sighed in relief and relaxed a bit.

"Are you alright? Nothing broken or anything?" He asked while still feeling bit worried. Dark shrugged and let Link help him back to his feet.

"I think I'm okay..." The darker Hylian said and brushed bit of the snow off of himself. "More bright ideas?" He asked bit annoyed. Link chuckled bit nervously.

"Does that mean you won't give it a second try?" He asked worriedly. Dark narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you think it meant?" The dark Hylian asked while slightly deadpanning. Link sighed bit disappointed.

"And I just yesterday told you to keep on getting back up and not stay down." He mumbled bit sadly. "If you really want to stay down, the fine, but I'm going back up." Link continued bit hurt and left to ski back to the hill.

Dark sighed and slumped a bit. "Oh, hell! Link, wait up!" He shouted and left after him. "If I break a bone on this, I'll blame you." The dark Hylian grumbled while starting to climb back up.

"Fair enough." Link replied with slight smile and followed Dark up. "Just watch closely. I know you learn fast, so just mimic me." He said while going again to the edge of the hill. Dark nodded and came next to him. Link gave him reassuring smile before going for the slide down.

Dark watched him go, sighed and gulped before he followed. This time he didn't fall but instead he crashed with the only tree on the way. Link had shouted to him to either stop or move aside. The only reply the dark Hylian could give was simple question of _HOW?!._

Link flinched once again and went quickly to check on Dark. "Maybe we should practice bit on the moving and probably a smaller slope would be needed..." He said bit nervously while helping the dark Hylian back to his feet.

"You really think that?" Dark replied in slight growl. Link chuckled nervously and nodded. The darker Hylian growled but followed the Hero back to the hill. This time they only got to the halfway of the hill before turning around. It was bit harder but Link helped Dark to stay put. He gave as much of advises as he could before letting go.

Dark screamed but didn't fall or crash. Link followed him with lots of compliments. The darker Hylian just narrowed his eyes at him, yet he followed Link once again back to the hill.

The day went past really fast. Dark started to get the hang of the skiing but it still was bit difficult for him. Link kept on telling that it would eventually get better and sooner or later he'd be expert with it. The Hero had checked each time Dark fell that the dark Hylian was alright.

Dark doubt Link's words but while thinking about it in the bed, he had to admit that it had been quite fun in the end. Hard but fun. _"Maybe we'll try again later... Or maybe it was just one time chance. Link didn't say anything about redoing it later on. Oh, well... Doesn't really matter. It had been fun while it lasted in over all."_ Dark thought with a slight smile before falling asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

I**N CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED:** I'm really wishing for pictures of my story. I don't care what your drawing skills are (you can check my DevArt page to know how crappy I am while drawing) but I really would love it if you drew a picture of your favorite part of my story. I accept from stick people pictures to works worthy of being shown in a museoum and everything in between! For everyone who tells that they'll draw a picture, I shall write a story. All I need is your fave charactes and bit of info. Also, if you don't want to come up with an idea for it but you have a picture that you have drawn and like it, I can write a story for the picture!  
**So, in short:** Your picture of one part of my story = a story from me with your ideas.  
There is **no deadline** for this and the more pictures you do, the more stories I'll write for you. Simple, right? I really hope for lots of pictures! =)  
**NOTE!** Write me either a PM or by doing a review reply. DON'T tell me what part you're drawing, just that you do draw a picture. I have DevianArt account, so if you do have such too, it'll be easy to send a link once it is done and uploaded. On other time, send me link by e-mail (can be found on my profile page) and I will send you review of it by here or by e-mail if you leave me your e-mail. In DA I can fave your work, on other sites I'll put the picture to my bookmaks. THANK YOU!

-.-.-.-.-

Seems like no-one's missing Navi. And even I realized she was missing after having written half of 'Christmas at Hyrule'. I was going to say something about it but forgot. Then again, I think the story's better without that annoying _fly_ around.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

**This IS continuation for CaH!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

WEEK AFTER NEW YEAR'S EVE

CHAPTER 6

The cold was starting to affect the dark Hylian. He shivered a bit before standing up from the bench. He glanced up to the moon and stars with a sad smile. _"Once the night passes I have to make my choice..."_ Dark thought bit sadly. He sighed and started to head back inside.

The hallways were quiet and empty. Everyone was at their beds and Dark was only one up. He sighed sadly while heading back to his room. The dark Hylian opened the door quietly and was happy to see Link still in the bed. _"I'm glad I don't have to explain where I went... Yesterday wasn't good day but the day before was quite fun."_ He thought while taking the red tunic and shoes off before returning to his side of the bed. Dark didn't lay down but just sat there and stared out of the window.

The sixth day had started early for the dark Hylian. He had made sure to wake up before Link so the Hero wouldn't start to tickle him. The tickle itself wasn't what Dark was worried about but what Link would see was the main thing.

Not really knowing what to do or where to go, Dark went to change clothes. By the time he came back, the Hero was still in the bed. The darker Hylian sighed and walked to his own side of the bed. He contemplated for a while before starting to do his own side of the bed. _"At least I'm trying..."_ Dark thought while folding the blanket and putting the pillows better.

He checked the work before walking to the door. Dark stopped right at the door in bit of shock. _"I can't leave without leaving a message... But I just barely can write... Oh, well, better that than nothing..."_ He thought, turned around and returned to the small table. It took about fifteen minutes to get the few words written to a piece of paper.

Dark growled quietly at the sloppy writing. He moved the ink bottle over it to keep the paper on its place. After that the dark Hylian glanced once at the bed, sighed when he noticed that Link was still asleep and left then the room very quietly.

It was still early while Dark walked through the hallways. He didn't really have a place where to go but he would've gotten very bored in his room. And he wasn't too eager to wake Link up either.

Without much of notion, Dark found himself at the market place. He was bit startled when he heard young children screaming out of happiness. Feeling interested the dark Hylian followed the sounds and came to scene where different aged children were on a snowy hill with sledges. Dark leaned against the closest wall and watched them have fun.

He smiled and sighed. _"I doubt Link's eager for kids play..."_ Dark thought bit sadly. He didn't know the name of the game but it did look lot of fun. _"Wish I could join them."_ The dark Hylian thought, sighed and left the scene as quietly as he had got to there.

Dark headed back towards the castle. He wasn't eager to go back inside yet since it wasn't that of cold day. And even less he was eager to go and wake Link up to ask about that game he just witnessed. _"I'm enough of child already. There's no need of dragging Link down with me."_ He thought bit bitterly and flinched when the voice came right at him.

_"YOU IDIOT! Why don't you go and show how stupid you really are, huh? Go ahead and prove everyone how little you do know."_ The voice was mocking and cruel.

_"Nice to know that you haven't left me yet..."_ Dark replied bitterly and walked to the closest bench. _"I know well enough already what kind of loser I am. No need to shout it out too."_ He half hissed in anger.

_"The Hero's only with you out of pity!"_

Dark flinched again and sighed. He wasn't fully sure whether or not that statement was true. The dark Hylian really wished that it was pure lie but he couldn't count on it. He tried to come up with a good reply but he didn't have enough of time for it.

_"Plus, he will eagerly slice you into pieces would you show any of sings of attacking."_ The voice sneered. Dark flinched again and shut his eyes tightly. _"Go ahead and cry! That's all you can do!"_ The voice kept on mocking him.

Dark forced his eyes open and took few fast shaking breaths while trying his best to keep the tears at bay. _"What a loser... I don't understand what I was actually thinking when—"_

"DARK!" Link called from the other side of the yard and startled the dark Hylian badly. Dark turned around while blinking few times to keep the tears off and see Link coming running towards him.

_"Thank the goddesses for his perfect timing..."_ Dark thought with slight smile and waited for Link to come to him. "Were you searching for me?" He asked and tried to sound more casual than what he was actually feeling.

Link nodded eagerly. "Yeah. First of all... I really gotta teach you to write. Not that the letter actually had errors but well..." He started but the further he got, the more nervous he became. "Sorry... That's not exactly what I had in my mind." The Hero continued and shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay. I know I suck at writing." Dark replied with bit of sad smile. Link chuckled and shook his head.

"You _really_ gotta stop bringing yourself down, Dark. That won't do anything good for you." He stated, came around the bench and sat down next to the dark Hylian. "But, leaving that topic off..." Link started and grinned. "I came up with one of the best ideas for today." He continued with a wide grin.

"Um... Okay... I'm listening." Dark replied bit hesitantly. He wasn't fully sure if it would be equally a fail as skiing had been or would it be as great idea as the Bombchu bowling had been. Link's grin widened if any possible while he sat up.

"Come on! I'll show ya!" He shouted and started to run towards the storage room. Dark sighed but followed him bit slower. Link opened the door fast and went to search for his plan's things. The darker Hylian stopped and leaned against the wall while waiting for Link to come up with whatever he was planning.

After a while he came out of the storage room and dragged two sleds behind him. Dark was thoroughly startled. _"Those look... Those look exactly like what the kids were having!"_ He thought in pure shock. Link was grinning widely while shutting the door.

"Um... Dark? Is something wrong?" Link questioned when he saw the shocked look on the darker Hylian's face. Dark was bit startled, shook his head and calmed down.

"Nah... It's just... I don't know." He started bit nervously. Link sighed but shrugged then.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell, then stay quiet. Now, come on!" He replied and soon grinned again. Link guided Dark back to the small snow hill with the sleds. "I know you're going to love this!" The Hero said happily. Dark just shrugged but kept on following.

They stopped at the start of the hill. "Here, take the other one." Link said and gave one of the ropes to Dark. "And then, follow me." He continued and started to climb up to the hill. Dark glanced at the wooden sled and then to Link. The Hero had already climbed to half of the hill before stopping. "Come on, Dark!" He called happily.

Dark chuckled. _"And here I thought he wouldn't be childish..."_ He thought but was quite fast to follow Link to the half way of the hill. By the time Dark got to him, Link already told him to watch closely and follow. Right after that he jumped to his sled and went fast down. _"Looked bit more fun from far but maybe it's cool."_ Dark thought with slight grin and mimicked Link as well as he could.

The ride down was fast. Luckily there was no sharp parts in the way so the sled moved fluently right next to Link. "Having fun yet?" Link asked grinning. Dark answered to the grin while getting up.

"Maybe soon." He replied and was fast to follow Link back to the hill. This time they went higher and the Hero told him how to control the sled while going down. Dark nodded and listened eagerly. After giving the advises, Link jumped again to his sled and left down. Dark wasn't far behind this time.

Slowly they went higher and even started to have bit of race. The darker Hylian was actually having lot of fun while going down with such fast speed. Link was laughing too and was actually feeling very happy seeing Dark having fun.

After some time the two Hylians were quite out of breath. They sat down to close by bench and Dark leaned backwards while closing his eyes with a happy smile on his face. "I thought this was just for kids..." He whispered quietly.

Link chuckled and shook his head. "There's no reason why older people wouldn't have fun too. Sure, kids do it more but it doesn't mean we couldn't follow too." He said smiling. "Besides, why should kids have all the fun, huh?" The Hero asked with a wide grin.

Dark chuckled and glanced at him. "I gotta admit that I thought you wouldn't be up and about for this kind of stuff." He said with sad smile. Link laughed.

"Oh, _please!_ I might be about twenty but I still know how to have fun!" He replied with a wide grin. "Besides, I want you to learn these things too." Link continued while calming down. After a while he sighed bit sadly. "Not to mention that I _did_ miss seven years of my life." He whispered quietly.

Dark was slightly startled and dropped his gaze down. "Right..." He mumbled quietly but started to grin quite soon. "So, you got more reasons to have fun than I do. Come on! I race you to the top of the hill!" The dark Hylian stated and jumped up.

Link laughed, nodded and stood up too. "You're on!" He shouted and left to run towards the hill. Dark ran right after him.

"Hey! No fair! You left early!" He shouted after him but it was clear that he didn't really mind about the fact. Link just laughed while already climbing up towards the top of the hill. Dark wasn't far but he didn't catch the Hero before the top. "You only won because you cheated." He stated with a grin.

"So?" Link replied grinning widely. Dark chuckled and grinned.

"Race you down!" The darker Hylian shouted and already jumped to his sled. He was already going down when Link had any chances to follow.

"And who's cheating now, huh?!" Link shouted after him while already going downwards on the hill.

"Just to even things out." Dark replied grinning widely. Link stuck out his tongue at him which only got the darker Hylian to laugh. The Hero grinned widely and chuckled a bit. "So... How about checking who's going to get further from the top?" Dark eventually asked with a wide grin.

"Fine by me. Three tries to get a winner?" Link answered while turning around and heading towards the hill. Dark nodded and followed the Hero eagerly. Soon the two Hylians were back up and ready to check how far they could get. "At same time or taking turns?" Link asked once they got up.

Dark shrugged. "You can decide." He replied while getting ready to go down. Link grinned.

"At same time." The Hero answered and got on his sled. Dark nodded again and got ready for leave. "Ready... Set... GO!" Link counted and the two Hylians left for the ride. The first try went to Dark just by few inches. "That was close one." The Hero stated while getting up and heading back to the hill. Dark was grinning and nodded.

The second round went for Link so they were even. "Last try." Dark said while rushing back towards the hill. Link chuckled and followed eagerly. They climbed back up, got ready and left for it. On halfway down, the Hero bit slowed his speed but the trick didn't go unnoticed by the darker Hylian. Dark went further on the third round but he didn't accept the result. "You cheated!" He half shouted. "It's still tie and I'm not allowing you to let me win." The dark Hylian continued bit angrily.

Link sighed and shrugged. "I just... Well..." He started but didn't really have an excuse for his doing. "Fine. Re-doing the last round." The Hero eventually gave up and they returned back up.

"No cheating, Link. I want this to be fair." Dark said sternly while getting ready for the ride. Link nodded and readied himself too. "Okay... Ready... Set... GO!" The dark Hylian counted and they left for the last round. This time Link did all he could for the victory. The race was fair and the Hero got the third round for himself. Dark wasn't far but he didn't really mind about losing it.

"Congrats on the winning, Link." Dark said while still staying in the sled. Link chuckled bit nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah... Thanks... It was just plain luck, I guess..." He replied with slight chuckle. "You feeling tired?" Link continued after a while. Dark sighed but nodded.

"Yeah... I would love to continue but I don't know if I have the strength to climb back up." The darker Hylian replied with slight smile.

Link nodded smiling. "I know how you feel. It's not easy to keep on climbing up to the hill. Coming down is lot of fun but climbing up... That's the hard part." He said and lay down on the sled. "Bit of calming down and relaxing would be in order in here." The Hero continued with a sigh.

Dark laughed but lay down too. "Not a bad idea. Can we continue after a short rest?" He asked bit hopefully. Link chuckled but shook his head.

"I was thinking about few other things for today too. Mainly at Lake Hylia." He replied happily.

"Lake Hylia?" Dark asked eagerly. "Skating!" He shouted and shot up to a sitting position. Link laughed and shook his head.

"No skating, Dark, sorry. But something different." He replied and looked at the darker Hylian. Dark sighed bit disappointed and lay back down.

"Oh, man... I really wished for that." He whined quietly. Link chuckled and sighed.

"Another day, Dark. It's a promise." The Hero stated firmly and sat up. "But for today I got something different." Link continued and stretched a bit. "How about we'd get prepared to head out to Lake Hylia?" He stated while standing up.

Dark sighed but nodded. He too stretched before standing up. Link started to head back towards the storage room. He opened the door and put his sled in. Dark offered his own to the Hero and Link put it inside too. "Come on. To the kitchen first before going off to get Epona and Storm." Link stated with a smile. Dark just nodded and followed him back inside.

After eating a bit and doing snacks for their trip, the duo went to the stables. It didn't take long before they were already heading to Lake Hylia. "Don't we need anything with us?" Dark asked bit worriedly.

"Nah. I got it planned out already." Link replied and got Epona for a gallop since they had already come close to the gates. Dark followed quite quickly and soon they were already at the shore of Lake Hylia.

"How so?" Dark asked while jumping off of Storm. Link grinned but didn't answer. Instead, he pulled out four tunics from the small bag that was hanging from the saddle. The darker Hylian was bit startled at the two red and two blue tunics.

"You'll be needing these." Link answered and threw one blue and one red tunic to Dark. "Just put the blue one on fist and red after that. You'll understand once we're up and about for my plan." He stated with a wide grin.

Dark put red tunic over Storm's back while putting the blue one on. "I'm not thoroughly sure I like this plan..." He muttered but followed Link's example. Once the blue one was on, he took the red one from Strom's back and started to put it on too.

Once they were ready, Link started to guide him to the entrance to Zora's Domain. It was underneath the ice but the main thing was the fast drop and the old pillars. Dark was bit confused when Link used Din's Fire into the ice.

The ice melted fast and did a hole into there. "Ice swimming." Link said grinning and turned to look at Dark. The darker Hylian was startled but shrugged.

"Why not." He replied and came next to Link. _"At least I don't have to take clothes off for this..."_ Dark thought bit happily. Link nodded to him, ran and jumped into the water.

He shot up quite soon back to the surface. "Your turn, Dark! Come on!" Link called while going bit further to give the darker Hylian some room. Dark chuckled and shook his head. Grinning, he left for a run and jumped into the water.

The coldness of the water hit straight off. He gasped in pure shock underneath the water and shot up straight off. Dark was gasping for air in pure shock. "It's freaking _cold!_" The dark Hylian shouted eyes wide with the pure shock.

Link laughed. "Of course it's cold! What did you think?" He replied with a slight grin. Dark stared at him in slight horror before splashing some ice cold water at the Hero's face.

"I thought it to be warmer because of Din's Fire! You freaking _tricked_ me!" Dark shouted while backing off and heading to the shore. Link had brought his hands up to defend himself from the water splash but kept on chuckling.

"I did say _ice_ swimming." Link stated grinning and followed Dark.

"Yeah, but _still_." The darker Hylian replied, got himself up from the hole and shivered badly. Link still chuckled while guiding Dark towards the scientist's house.

"The main reason for red tunic is to keep you from freezing. The blue one is for keeping you alive under the water." Link explained while starting a fire into the fireplace. Dark just nodded while going as close to the fire as possible. "Don't worry, you'll warm up soon." The Hero continued while throwing few logs into the fire before going behind Dark. He started to run his hands up and down around him.

Dark was slowly calming down from the shock and coldness of the water. "Sorry that I freaked out..." He mumbled after a while. Link chuckled and shook his head.

"No problem there. And you're right. I kinda did trick you." The Hero replied bit sadly and came next to him. "Feeling any better yet?" He asked after a while.

Dark nodded and sighed in slight relief. "I did have doubts but I let my guard down." He whispered and shrugged with slight chuckle. "But now when I think about it... It was actually quite cool experience." The darker Hylian continued with a smile and raised his gaze up to look at Link.

Link sighed in slight relief and nodded. "Good to know. I was bit worried that I messed things up already." He said and relaxed. "Though, I do have one more idea for us to be doing." The Hero continued with a grin.

Dark narrowed his eyes and was just going to say against it, when Link raised his hands for surrender. "Nothing bad! I promise I won't be tricking you into anything hard anymore." He stated real fast. Dark sighed but relaxed and nodded.

"What's this new plan of yours is called as?" Dark questioned bit warily.

"Ice fishing." Link replied grinning. Dark deadpanned.

"Ice fishing? You _serious_?" He asked unbelieving what he just had heard. Link's grin just widened before he laughed.

"It's not done the way you think it to be." The Hero stated grinning. "It's normal fishing but through a hole in ice. Maybe a bit harder to get fishes but equally fun." Link explained happily.

Dark sighed and relaxed once again. "I already thought..." He started but chuckled then and shook his head. "Names can be deceiving, huh?" The dark Hylian asked with a smile.

"A bit, yeah." Link replied. "You feeling well enough to go out for ice fishing?" He continued while standing up. Dark nodded and stood up too. The Hero went to put the fire out before heading towards the door. The darker Hylian followed him bit interested to see ice fishing in action.

Link walked to Epona and took out a small package from the bag. Dark followed interested while the Hero opened it and revealed a small rod. "Come on." Link said smiling and walked to the ice. The darker Hylian followed. The two of them walked carefully forwards while trying to avoid slipping. Eventually Link stopped and used well practiced Din's Fire.

The fire created a lot smaller hole into the ice. Link had chosen the place because of the rocks around the area. "Sit down, Dark. This'll take a lot of time... Like fishing always does." The Hero said while taking one of the rocks. He took the hook off of the line and lowered it into the ice cold water.

"I don't think I have ever fished before." Dark said while watching Link's work with it. The Hero chuckled and shrugged.

"Fishing isn't much of other than time taking hobby." He said smiling. "All you need is something sharp for hook, either something very shiny or then worms or other bugs, long enough stick and thin rope." Link explained calmly. "With those together, you got fishing rod. Rest is mainly waiting and hoping for the best." He continued with a shrug.

Dark nodded and sat down to the next rock. He watched how Link gave a small tweak to the rod once in a while. "Just to try and lure the fishes around." The Hero said with slight grin. "But honestly speaking, I rarely get anything during winter. It's mainly at summer time that the fishing is worth of something." He continued bit disappointed.

"Why?" Dark questioned bit puzzled. Link shrugged.

"Mainly because of the temperature of the water and about how much of fishes is around. At winter the fishes are actually around the place where is deepest and at winter they're kinda all around." The Hero explained. "Here." He continued and gave the rod to Dark. "Let's see if you're having more luck than what I have." Link said with slight grin.

Dark was bit startled but took the rod. "Just give it a twitch or few once in a while." Link guided with a smile. The darker Hylian nodded and calmed down quite fast. He smiled a bit, gave the rod two tugs before letting it be calm.

Link crossed his legs and put his other elbow to his leg. He leaned against his hand and just watched Dark fishing. Dark glanced at him and chuckled a bit. "What?" He asked with slight smile.

Link chuckled and waved his free hand. "Nothing, nothing at all." He replied smiling. Dark shook his head and shrugged. Suddenly the line started to go quite fast into the water. "Oh hell! You got a fish!" Link shouted while standing up in a flash.

"What am I supposed to do!?" Dark shouted back in shock. Link looked around once before already taking the rod off of the darker Hylian's hands. He took a grip on the line, flinched a bit when it slightly cut into his fingers and held the line tight.

Dark stood up too and was bit startled about the whole situation. Link started to back off while slowly gathering the line into his hands. "Just stay around the hole and watch. The fish should come up sooner or later." The Hero called while fighting back against the fish that was pulling as hard as it could. The darker Hylian glanced from Link to the hole and back few times before keeping his gaze in the hole.

"I see it!" Dark shouted when the fish swam right past the hole. "Oh gosh! This is amazing!" He shouted in pure excitement. Link chuckled and kept pulling the fish out of the water. "It's big! I'm not even sure if it can come through the hole!" The darker Hylian shouted eagerly.

Suddenly the fish jumped from the hole and freaked Dark quite badly. "Aah!" He shouted while backing off of it and fell down to the ice. Link flinched a bit but pulled the fish further off of the hole. The darker Hylian stared at the fish while it was jumping on the ice quite a much.

Link gathered the line and pulled the fish off of the ice. He kept it in the air and smiled widely at Dark. "Your very first fish, Dark. Congrats." The Hero said happily. Dark stared at the fish with wide eyes.

"My fish?" Dark asked and started to calm down. Link nodded eagerly but stayed silent. The fish was still moving quite a lot but it wasn't having any of chance for getting away anymore. The darker Hylian came close to it and poked it once. "Nice~" He whispered and smiled widely. "What are we going to do with it?" Dark asked and turned his gaze from the fish into Link.

"Since the fish is yours, you can decide." Link replied smiling.

"What's the options?" Dark asked grinning. Link thought for a while before starting to talk again.

"Well, you can let it back into the lake or we could turn it into our dinner. Or we can take it along and see if someone else is willing to eat it." He suggested. Dark thought for very short while before already grinning.

"I haven't eaten fish yet! I wanna taste!" He half shouted eagerly. Link chuckled and nodded.

"Okay. Come on then, let's cook the fish." The Hero said and started to walk back to the scientist's house. Dark followed eagerly and watched the fish in amazement. After a while he started to frown a bit.

"Why does it keep on opening and shutting its mouth?" Dark asked bit puzzled. Link nearly tripped and gulped a bit.

"Well... Since it's out of water, it can't breathe..." The Hero replied bit uncertainly. Dark stopped straight at that.

"Am I killing it by choking?" He asked quietly in shock. Link gulped before turning around.

"Well..." He started while trying to come up good enough explanation for the answer.

"I'm killing it... Oh goddesses... Choking isn't fun way to go..." Dark whispered and took a step backwards before falling to the ice. "Isn't there any faster way where the fish won't suffer?" He asked while raising his pleading gaze into Link.

Link looked bit sadly and worriedly at Dark before sighing. "There is." He replied, let the fish down before taking out his sword. "You want to do it or do I do it?" The Hero asked and glanced at Dark.

"You do it." Dark replied and closed his eyes. Link nodded and struck the sword through the fish's neck. It moved for a while longer before going fully lim. Link sighed bit sadly and went to sit next to Dark.

"Fishes are a good food when there's nothing else to eat." The Hero started and shrugged. "Um... You probably shouldn't take it so hard, Dark. It's your first one but I know there will be more too." Link continued carefully. Dark sighed and nodded. "Come on, I'll cook the fish for us." He continued and stood up.

Dark followed him to the scientist's house. Link put the fire into the fireplace and searched for thin enough stick. After that the Hero impaled the fish into the stick and moved it close to the fire. Dark stayed silent but watched Link's work with mild interest.

"I'm sorry for the fish, Dark." Link whispered in lack of better words. Dark sighed again but shook his head.

"I said we'd eat it... I just didn't know that the creature would die when taken out of water..." He whispered bit sadly. Link nodded and fell silent while thinking how he could help Dark to regain his earlier happy mood.

"The fish you caught is called Hyrule Bass." Link eventually said. Dark blinked few times and turned to look at him. "There are also other kind of fishes but this one's the main catch." The Hero continued with a shrug. "Yet, you got quite a nice size." He stated and gave a small smile when he glanced towards the darker Hylian.

Dark frowned a bit while thinking about the information Link had just given him. He turned his gaze back to the slowly cooked fish and eventually asked: "What other fishes are there?"

"Hmm... That's a good question..." Link replied and thought for a while. "Well, the most known one is called Hylian Loach or as few call it as Hyrule Loach. It's actually quite legendary one and really few has caught it." He started and was just going for the next species when Dark came up with a question.

"You ever caught it?"

Link was bit startled and chuckled nervously. "No, not yet. I've tried often but haven't had luck with it yet." He replied and shrugged. Dark nodded and turned his gaze back to the cooking fish. "Well, about other fishes, there's Greengill and Hylian Pike that are known. I have heard that there'd be more of fishes but I haven't caught their names." The Hero continued.

Dark nodded but stayed silent. "I think it starts to be done." Link said and took the fish out of the fire. The darker Hylian followed bit startled about how the Hero checked the fish. "But... I think it would need a bit longer..." He continued while looking the fish around and putting it back into the fire.

After a while Link eventually took the fish out of the fire. He stood up and went to find two plates. Dark followed him and tried his best to help on finding the needed things. Soon the two Hylians were sitting on a table and Link shared the fish between them.

They did have several sandwiches along but the fish was nice difference in the food. Link and Dark ate in silence since both had fallen to their own thoughts. Link was worried about Dark and the darker Hylian wondered about the fishes and the one he had caught. After the fish was eaten, they sat there in silence for a short while. "You okay, Dark?" Link eventually asked quite worried.

Dark shrugged while keeping his gaze in the table. "Yeah... Just lot of new information and all..." He replied quietly but didn't raise his gaze up.

"You want to talk about it?" Link questioned feeling even more worried. _"Shit. This is my fault. I should've told about the fishes before we went for it..."_ He thought sadly and waited for Dark to answer.

Dark sighed and finally raised his gaze up. "What there's to talk about? I caught a fish, I nearly choked it and we ate it. Simple, huh?" He stated and dropped his gaze back down to the table. Link sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have brought you out for fishing. It seems to have been a bad idea... Or at least I should've explained more about the whole thing." He said sadly and dropped his gaze to the table. "I'm sorry, Dark." The Hero whispered quietly.

Dark frowned and raised his gaze up. "It's not your fault, Link. I have to admit that it was fun. And getting the fish was cool. Not to mention it tasted quite nice too... Sure, bit more of info would've been good but... I doubt it would've changed anything." He said and shrugged. The dark Hylian smiled bit sadly and reached out his hand to Link's shoulder. "I just was bit freaked out... That's all." Dark continued bit sadly.

Link raised his gaze when he felt Dark's hand on his shoulder. "You sure?" He asked bit worriedly. The darker Hylian nodded feeling bit more happier than before. But suddenly Link's expression darkened. "What do you know about being choked?" He asked slightly puzzled and worried.

Dark was startled. He pulled back and dropped his gaze to floor. _"Shit! Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut about it?! I'm not ready to talk about the past! Not about what I went through before I met him..."_ The dark Hylian thought in slight panic and sighed. "I... I only heard about it..." Dark answered but knew for sure that Link wasn't going to buy that one.

"You don't want to talk about it, do you? Yet, there's no need to lie about it." Link asked and sighed then. "Okay... Take your time then but know that I'm willing to help you. And if someone does hurt you ever again, Dark, you'd better tell me so I can do something about it." He continued and looked sternly at the darker Hylian.

Dark gulped and nodded. _"Gah! I can't believe he let it drop! Wait... What? I wasn't lyi— Oh, right, _that_ guy... How could I forget that part..."_ He thought and raised his bit sad gaze up. Link still stared at him. "I will talk when I feel ready." The dark Hylian whispered bit sadly.

Link sighed but nodded. "Alright. I don't want to push you, Dark, so take your time. I just want you to know that I really care about you and want to help you on every possible way." He said calmly. Dark nodded and smiled a bit. _"I just hope the one that hurt Dark is that freaking sorcerer we met at the forest few weeks ago. I'm going to hunt that bastard down sooner or later but currently there's different things to worry about... And I'd need to find out the truth from Dark first so I won't go accuse that sorcerer for things he hasn't done..."_ Link thought bit grimly but kept the feeling off of his face.

After cleaning the place and putting the fire off, the two Hylians left Lake Hylia. They rode slowly back to the castle. It had started to snow a bit but it didn't really bother them. The day had been long and exciting, so Dark went quite fast to bed and Link followed him very quickly.

-.-.-.-.-

I nearly forgot the sorcerer guy at 'Christmas at Hyrule'. T.T It came to me after I had written this part so I had to fix their talking a bit... So, anyone realized anything about Dark's past? ^.-

Oh, and I put up a link to a tickling picture of Link and Dark to my profile since I forgot to metion about it at right chapter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

I**N CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED:** I'm really wishing for pictures of my story. I don't care what your drawing skills are (you can check my DevArt page to know how crappy I am while drawing) but I really would love it if you drew a picture of your favorite part of my story. I accept from stick people pictures to works worthy of being shown in a museoum and everything in between! For everyone who tells that they'll draw a picture, I shall write a story. All I need is your fave charactes and bit of info. Also, if you don't want to come up with an idea for it but you have a picture that you have drawn and like it, I can write a story for the picture!  
**So, in short:** Your picture of one part of my story = a story from me with your ideas.  
There is **no deadline** for this and the more pictures you do, the more stories I'll write for you. Simple, right? I really hope for lots of pictures! =)  
**NOTE!** Write me either a PM or by doing a review reply. DON'T tell me what part you're drawing, just that you do draw a picture. I have DevianArt account, so if you do have such too, it'll be easy to send a link once it is done and uploaded. On other time, send me link by e-mail (can be found on my profile page) and I will send you review of it by here or by e-mail if you leave me your e-mail. In DA I can fave your work, on other sites I'll put the picture to my bookmaks. THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that Dark Link and Shadow Link are two different things but if you think about it... How does Dark Link appear into the Water Temple's room if not by being a shadow at somewhere?

Have fun!

Oh, and I own nothing else except the story and idea! Everything else, the characters and places, goes to Nintendo and who ever invented the amazing Legend of Zelda series!

**This IS continuation for CaH!**

Warning: Chickens are been hurt and they'll be doing bit of damage of their own too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

WEEK AFTER NEW YEAR'S EVE

CHAPTER 7

Dark sighed in the dark room and glanced at sleeping Link. _"After the fight we had, I'm really surprised he can sleep so calmly."_ He thought sadly and dropped his gaze to the floor then. _"I can't sleep at all because I'm worried about what I should choose and that fight... Even though we cleared it already it still hurts..."_ The dark Hylian sighed and lay down on the bed. _"The start had been so easy but the rest of the day... I don't know what went wrong..."_ Dark thought sadly and closed his eyes while turning to his back. He sighed and opened his eyes to look out of the window.

That day Link woke up a bit before Dark did. He was ready to get even with the tickling but the darker Hylian woke up before the Hero had a chance to move the black tunic off. "Huh?" Dark questioned while opening his eyes. Link turned his gaze towards him and their eyes locked for a short while. "No way in hell!" Dark shouted in bit of fear and got up in a flash.

"Shit! It was so close!" Link shouted back and bounced at him. Dark was fast to move to the other side of the bed. "Damn it, Dark!" The Hero shouted while turning around and half glaring at the darker Hylian but the look on his face was something that got Link worried. _"Is... Is he... Scared?"_ He thought in slight panic. "Dark?" The Hero called and started to calm down.

Dark backed off a bit and was slightly startled when he bumped into the table behind himself. "Are you okay, Dark?" Link called worriedly and raised his hands. "Don't worry. I failed to get you so I'm not trying again to tickle you." He reassured. Dark sighed and relaxed a bit.

He nodded and smiled a bit. "Sorry... I'm just... Shy, I guess..." The dark Hylian said bit apolitically and shrugged. Link sighed in relief and nodded.

"It's okay. I can understand that." The Hero said and smiled a bit. "So, since we're already up, how about we'd change clothes, do the bed and go out?" Link suggested feeling bit happier since things were cleared out again.

Dark nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. You can go first. I'll start with the bed." He replied smiling and walked back to the bed. Link nodded, rounded the bed and walked past Dark without trying anything. Dark started to work with the bed while waiting for his own chance to change clothes.

_"Damn... That had been close one... I really gotta wake up before him or..."_ Dark thought and sighed sadly. He shook his head and concentrated to his work. The bed was done slightly before Link came back. The dark Hylian tried not to show how much the situation had freaked him out while going past the Hero to change clothes.

Link sighed bit sadly once Dark had left the room. _"I really need to find out what he's hiding. It seriously isn't good for his health to hide this kind of things."_ He thought, took once a deep breath and tried to calm down. _"Well... I think we could talk today and maybe help a bit at the kitchen. If I remember right they're going be cooking chickens today."_ The Hero continued while waiting for Dark.

"Come on, Dark. We're going to help a bit at the kitchen." Link said smiling once the darker Hylian came out.

"At kitchen? I thought they wouldn't let us to there for help." Dark said while following Link through the hallways. The Hero chuckled.

"Maybe but there's something they still need our help." He said with slight grin. "Just trust me in one thing, though." Link continued and glanced at Dark. The darker Hylian raised an eyebrow at that but stayed silent. "_Don't_ hit them too many times." The Hero stated and shrugged then while continuing: "Though, you'll learn the reason quite soon."

Dark was confused but shrugged it off. They entered the kitchen and Link guided the darker Hylian into the backyard from there. Soon they came to a fenced area where chickens were going around freely. "We need three." Link said and took out his sword.

"Three? Are you saying that..." Dark started but trailed off. Link nodded while quietly got closer to one of the chickens. He readied his sword and swung but the chicken moved off of the way and the blade only scratched it. The chicken cried out and ran off into the group of other chickens.

Link cursed. "Damn... It had been close one." He muttered but went for another one. Dark watched bit confused and slightly startled at the scene. The Hero glanced at the darker Hylian, sighed and stood up straight. "We need to kill three chickens and take them to the cook. If you don't want to help, I can do this on my own too." Link stated, turned back to the chickens and started to stalk the next one.

Dark watched for a little bit longer how Link tried to get another chicken but failed again. The hit was successful but only by a scratch. The dark Hylian sighed, took out his sword and went to help Link with the task. _"This shouldn't be that of hard as he claims it to be... I mean... I already killed a _fish_ so why not go for a chicken too?"_ He thought bit sadly but grinned when he got close enough to one chicken.

Dark made sure the chicken didn't have a way to escape. He corned the feathered creature into corner while readying his sword. Link glanced at him with slight smile. _"That might actually work..."_ He thought and stopped chasing the bird he had chosen. The bird ran back to its friends and Link watched how Dark got closer to the chicken.

The dark Hylian slashed but the chicken was faster and it avoided the death strike. Instead it just cried out in slight pain when the blade scratched it. "Damn it! Stay put!" Dark growled and slashed again. Link flinched when the strike only scratched once again. Soon the dark Hylian was slashing madly at the bird but whole time the hits were just scratches instead of killing.

_"Oh shit..."_ Link thought while bit of panic started to rise up inside him. "Dark, stop!" He shouted and started to run towards the darker Hylian. Dark slashed once again at the chicken before he heard Link's call. He stopped and turned bit confused towards Link when the chicken suddenly cried out really loudly and got the dark Hylian to turn back towards it.

"CUCKOO! CUCKU-CKOO!"

"Oh crap... Dark... RUN!" Link screamed, came to the darker Hylian and took a grip on his arm. He dragged Dark close to the fence before already climbing up from it. "Come on!" The Hero shouted while running towards the closest door he could see.

Dark was fully confused but followed. Suddenly he heard lots of flapping and he glanced behind. There were about ten to fifteen chickens right after him. They looked very angry and looked right at him. _"Oh crap..."_ Dark thought and tried to speed up. Suddenly the birds got close enough and started to peck and scratch at him. "Ouch! Stop it!" Dark shouted while trying to push the birds away from him. "LINK!" The dark Hylian screamed in pure panic and fear.

Link turned around when he heard Dark call him. His eyes widened in fear. "Oh no..." The Hero whispered and ran straight towards Dark. The birds had surrounded him fully and Dark didn't see where he was going. "Dark! This way!" Link shouted, came to him and took a firm grip on his arm. Dark let the Hero drag him forward. The birds were still attacking him and the dark Hylian flinched each time they got a hit on him.

Link dragged Dark to the closest door and opened it as fast as he could. He pushed the darker Hylian inside before following him and shutting the door. The birds attacked the door and kept on crying out their angry shouts. Link sighed in relief and turned to look at Dark.

Dark was shivering and breathing fast. He had his eyes closed and nearly crying. "Dark?" Link called and came to his side. He hugged the darker Hylian and Dark gasped in slight shock. His legs gave out and Link was bit startled about the situation but he luckily had firm enough grip on the dark Hylian. The Hero carefully sat them both down.

"Wh-What... W-Was... Th-that?" Dark asked with fully trembling voice. He turned around slightly and buried his face into Link's tunic. The dark Hylian was still shivering and now even crying. Link sighed and circled his arms around the crying Hylian.

Link carefully ran his hands up and down around Dark. "You remember at the Bombchu Bowling that I said you're lucky that those chickens don't attack?" He started and the darker Hylian just nodded. "Yeah, well, here's the reason. With too many strikes, these creatures call out for backup and then you're screwed. The only way to survive the attack is to get inside." The Hero continued and shrugged with slight chuckle. "I know because I've ran from them more often than not."

"Why?" Dark asked and started to calm down. He pulled off a bit and looked at Link bit confused. The Hero chuckled a bit and shrugged.

"Out of frustration. Practice. Hell, maybe even for bit of idiocy." Link replied grinning widely and laughed. "Now... How about we'd check what kind of damage those darn birds did." He continued and was just going to take a grip on Dark's tunic to get access to the bleeding cuts.

Dark gasped in slight shock and moved backwards real fast. "Dark?" Link asked badly startled. The dark Hylian dropped his gaze to ground and was fully nervous. "I need to check the wounds and you know that." The Hero continued sternly.

Dark flinched but shook his head. "No. I can do it myself." He stated and stood up. Link followed him and walked forward so he could help the dark Hylian but Dark backed off. "Please... I really can do this myself."

Link narrowed his eyes slightly. "I doubt you can fix the ones on your back. Now, let me help." He replied bit angrily. Dark flinched again and backed off even more. "Dark, _please_. I'm not going to hurt you." Link stated firmly but sighed eventually. "Fine. You do know how to get to Infirmary, right?" He asked bit angrily and Dark gave a short nod. "Good. Go and get yourself patched up. I'll finish our little task." The Hero stated and left the small room they had escaped into.

Dark dropped his gaze back into the ground and flinched when the door was shut. _"I'm sorry, Link... I just can't show my body to you..."_ He thought sadly while closing his eyes and fighting back the tears.

_"You little piece of _shit!_ Can't even kill one stupid chicken!"_

Dark gasped slightly and flinched a bit. He just ignored the voice and took once a deep breath to calm himself. Once he felt enough calm, he left the room. The dark Hylian glanced sadly towards Link, sighed and dropped his gaze back to ground while continuing his way.

The dark Hylian walked slowly and quietly through the hallways towards the Infirmary but right at the door, he stopped. Dark sighed and turned around heading back to his room. He opened the door and just went straight to the washing area.

The water was cold but Dark didn't care. He just took his clothes off before going underneath the water. The dark Hylian gasped a bit at the cold water but he just closed his eyes and let the water wash the blood away. Dark sighed and shivering he got out of there while shutting the water. _"There's no reason for others to see my body... These marks are mine to keep, hide and remember. No-one else should get worried about them... And I'm not eager to answer to questions like where I got them. They've been with me as long as I've lived and that's it... The way I got them... That doesn't belong to anyone else than to me and to that _bastard_..."_ He thought grimly while putting his clothes back on.

Dark sighed and left the room back to the kitchen. Link had managed to get one chicken but there was still two to go. The dark Hylian just nodded to the staff at the kitchen and walked straight through it. The Hero was currently stalking another chicken but his killing strike missed and the bird just cried out about getting a scratch. "That's quite a slow way, Link." Dark said while leaning against the door behind him.

"Yeah and your way was good except with the result." The Hero replied without glancing at him. Dark flinched a bit and dropped his gaze to ground.

He sighed and glanced at Link bit sadly. "Well, then... We'd better do this together." Dark stated and just walked into middle of the chickens. Instead of attacking with his sword, he jumped at the closest bird. The creature was crying out loudly and often but it wasn't such chilling voice and call as it had been before.

Link was bit surprised and turned around to see what Dark was doing. He was slightly startled when the dark Hylian brought the chicken he had caught to him. "You want to kill it or do I do that?" Dark asked while thrusting the chicken towards Link. The Hero blinked few times before readying his sword. The darker Hylian shut his eyes and held tightly to the bird when Link handled the job.

Dark didn't open his eyes but he kept the bird as far from his body as he could. "Um... Could you take it to the cook? I could try and catch the last one..." He half whispered and was actually grateful when the bird was taken off of his hands. "Thanks..." Dark whispered while turning around, sighing and opening his eyes.

Link held the dead bird in his hands and stared at Dark bit confused. _"He's so much different than what I ever thought him to be... Then again, it might be just the feelings that's messing up with him."_ He thought and left then to take the bird to the cook. When he returned outside, Dark had already next bird in his hands. _"He's quick."_ Link thought bit startled.

Dark didn't watch when Link killed the chicken. He stayed silent and didn't follow the Hero back to the kitchen. Instead, the dark Hylian went to the fence and leaned against it while sighing in slight relief. _"What the heck's wrong with me? It's just a... A bird. A living creature..."_ Dark sighed and closed his eyes while feeling quite sad about the situation. _"Am I a killer now? First a fish and now chickens? What the heck I'm doing?"_ He thought in confusion and bit of fear.

"Dark?" Link called when he came back outside. He had been bit startled when the dark Hylian hadn't followed him inside. "Are you alright?" The Hero asked and walked next to him.

Dark kept his eyes closed and just shrugged. "What's in your mind, Dark?" Link asked worriedly. The darker Hylian sighed and eventually raised his gaze up.

"Am I a killer, Link?" Dark questioned quietly. It was clear in his eyes that he was both worried and scared. Link was bit startled but he chuckled and shook his head.

"Not a chance, Dark. Fishes and chickens are for food. They're not exactly the best creatures for being a pet." The Hero said smiling. "You're not a killer, Dark. Not now, not ever. Killing for food is different than killing for pleasure. Food is something everyone needs and the second... Let's just say that I know you won't go that far." Link explained and hugged the darker Hylian. _"Plus with the way you're feeling just by killing one darn fish and two chickens... There's no chances you'd ever fully accept killing another Hyrulian or even someone outside of Hyrule."_ The Hero thought happily.

Dark sighed and calmed down quite well. "Thanks, Link." He whispered quietly while closing his eyes.

"Anytime, Dark, anytime." Link replied and tightened the hug a bit. After a while the Hero pulled off and leaned bit backwards on the fence. "You think we could talk for a while, Dark? In private, that is." He asked bit worried and glanced at the darker Hylian.

Dark sighed slightly when Link let go but went nearly stiff when he heard the question. "Uh... I think so..." He replied bit uncertainly. The darker Hylian glanced at Link slightly worriedly but the Hero had already turned his gaze upwards into the sky. Dark dropped his gaze into the ground and shrugged. "Where to?" He eventually asked.

"Follow me." Link replied and left back inside. Dark followed quietly and bit worried about the whole situation. The way Link had asked the question already worried the darker Hylian badly. It couldn't mean anything good and with the way he was currently feeling, it made things even harder.

_"I don't like this..."_ Dark thought while following Link through the hallways and going upwards. He had already figured out their destination. The only thing that he was grateful was the fact that they'd be talking in private so whatever they were going to talk about would stay between them.

"Sit down." Link told him while closing the door behind them. Dark stayed silent and walked to the windowsill. He sat down and pulled his legs against his chest while circling his arms around them. Link sighed and went to sit right opposite to him. "There are few things that I want bit of clarification." The Hero started and looked straight at Dark.

Dark gulped in slight fear and nodded while staying fully silent. "And I want you to be honest. Alright?" Link continued and got another nod from the darker Hylian. The Hero nodded back and gave a small smile. "Don't be so worried. I'm not going to bark you down or anything. I just want to know few things. That's all." Link said calmly but all he still got was a simple nod.

Link sighed and leaned backwards to the small pillar behind himself. Dark gulped once again but stayed silent. The Hero turned his gaze from Dark to the scenery outside the window. His expression saddened and he took once a deep breath before turning back towards Dark.

"What's going on inside your head, Dark?" Link started quietly. "Depending on the days and whether or not you're getting a migraine, you're different. And I don't understand it. You're hiding something from me and it worries me. Please, Dark, you gotta trust me and talk to me. I can't help you if you don't let me in." He said and fell fully silent while waiting for the darker Hylian's reply.

Dark dropped his gaze into the windowsill and sighed. He was sad and bit hurt about Link's words. "I _do_ trust you, Link. More than in anyone else." The dark Hylian started quietly and sighed again. "There are just things that I'm not comfortable with..." He continued and gave a small chuckle. "New words just keep on coming..." Dark mumbled with small smile.

"That's just a good thing, Dark. With each word you're learning." Link replied with a small, bit sad looking smile. "Just keep on talking, Dark. I'm listening." He continued reassuring.

"I... I don't know what to say." Dark replied, gave a small smile and glanced up to Link.

"How about telling why you're so shy? I'd really would love to get even with you in the tickling but you just keep running away. Why?" Link stated quite firmly. Dark was startled and he dropped his gaze down again.

"That's... That's something I'm not ready with yet..." The dark Hylian replied quietly. _"And I don't know if I ever will be..."_ He thought sadly and kept his gaze in the windowsill.

Link sighed and shook his head. "This is exactly what I'm talking about, Dark. Why can't you tell me why you're not letting me help you?" He asked and tried to keep the frustration and anger out of his voice.

Dark flinched. "It's definitely not because of lack of trust, Link." He started as firmly as he could even though that courage was partly fake. "And I am letting you help—" The dark Hylian continued but Link cut him short.

"Then why the heck you didn't let me check the wounds?!" He shouted angrily. Dark yelped and pulled backwards but the wall was right behind him. Link sighed, closed his eyes and slumped a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." He muttered quietly.

Dark dropped his gaze down again. It was clear that he was scared at the moment. "I... I just... Um..." He started with slightly trembling voice. _"I _knew_ it would come to this... I just _knew_ it..."_ The dark Hylian thought while closing his eyes. _"Yet, I can't tell him... I can't say the words he really wants to hear..."_ Dark continued and took few shaking breaths while the tears started to fall.

Link was bit startled at Dark's reaction. _"I can't believe this... He used to be so confident and... But this... This is far from the guy I learned to know..."_ He thought in shock. _"What happened in the between? Is this just by the feelings and actually being alive or is there something more behind this all?"_ The Hero continued without really knowing what he should say or do.

Dark tried to calm down and wiped the tears off. "Sorry..." He muttered while glancing once quite swiftly at Link. "I just... I guess I'm just... Still bit shaken up by the chicken situation..." The dark Hylian continued and chuckled slightly nervously.

Link sighed and shook his head. _"There is definitely something more than just feelings and learning."_ He thought and slightly narrowed his eyes. "Dark." The Hero called firmly. Dark gulped and raised his gaze slowly up. "What in earth is going on? You weren't like this when we met at the Water Temple." Link questioned as calmly as he could but the slight frustration was noticed in the voice.

Dark was fast to drop his gaze back down. "I... I wasn't alive at then, Link. I didn't have feelings so all I did was fake. Now... Now I _can_ feel and it freaks the hell out of me. Everything's new and... I'm not used to all this." He answered bit grimly and shook his head with a sigh. "There isn't returning back to the way things were before and you know it. If you're fed up with me being like this, then just say it and I walk away." Dark continued and raised his gaze up. He was feeling hurt, angry, lost and close to start crying again.

Link was fully shocked. "That's... That's not what I meant, Dark..." He started and reached out to touch him but the dark Hylian stood up and backed off. "Dark." Link called in slight worry. Dark dropped his gaze to floor but stayed silent. "I just want to learn to know you, Dark. That's all." The Hero continued quietly.

"Just to learn to know me, huh?" Dark questioned quietly. "What's there to learn when I don't know myself either?" He asked bit angrily and raised his gaze up. The tears were already forming up in his eyes and he turned his hands into fists while slightly shaking. "I thought you said you'd help me to learn. That'd you'd stay beside me while I get used to things... Guess I heard wrong..." The dark Hylian stated and turned his gaze off.

"Dark..." Link started quietly. "I did say that and I did mean it and still _do_ mean it. I'm here to help you, Dark, but like I said... You have to let me in so I can do something." He continued calmly. _"Okay... Stay calm. You've already freaked him out so you also have to calm him down too. Don't say anything wrong things like... Dunno but try and keep it calm."_ The Hero thought while trying to hold his own feelings at bay. _"He _is_ just learning. He needs comfort and guidance, not barking down. Keep that in mind! He'll talk when the time's right. Obviously it's not today and especially not now. Hell, maybe not for years to come but sooner or later it will be up and about. Until then, _help_ and _guide_ him."_ Link thought to himself and took once a deep breath to fully calm down.

Dark stared at Link and just waited. _"I didn't want this... I didn't mean what I said..."_ He thought sadly but the anger was still the stronger feeling. Link finally turned his gaze to the dark Hylian and tried to be lot more calmer than what he yet felt. The darker Hylian took a step backwards because he saw that Link wasn't yet ready with the questioning.

"Dark..." Link started as calmly as he could keep his own voice. Dark narrowed his eyes but waited silently. "I'm sorry." The Hero stated but it was clear that the dark Hylian didn't believe his words at all. "I'm just worried about you, Dark. I'm doing my best to help you but..." Link started but trailed off quite soon with a sigh and dropped his gaze down. "I just don't know how because you're pushing me away. How am I supposed to help you if I don't know what's wrong with you?" He continued and raised once again his gaze to the dark Hylian.

"What do you want to know?" Dark asked angrily and turned his gaze off but he kept on glancing at Link once in a while. Link sighed and slumped a bit.

_"This is not going anywhere..."_ He thought and soon enough cursed at himself when the next line already had left from his mouth: "For starters why you're so shy." Dark was startled, took a step backwards while narrowing his eyes in anger even more. Link flinched, closed his eyes and tried to calm down so he could figure out a way to fix the situation.

"I told you already that I don't want to talk about it!" Dark shouted in a hiss. Before he thought anything, the dark Hylian already went to the door and left. Link was shocked when he heard the door shut. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Dark?" The Hero called before already rushing to the door. "Dark!" Link shouted and ran after the darker Hylian who was already going down the stairs. "Dark, wait! I'm sorry!" He shouted after him but Dark had had good enough start and he vanished quite soon from Link's sight. "DARK!" Link screamed but he didn't know where the darker Hylian had gone.

Dark ran out of the room and down the stairs. He didn't care if he got lost. The dark Hylian was feeling hurt, angry and fully lost. _"I knew this wasn't a good thing. I just _knew_ it..."_ He thought while crying and just barely seeing where he was going. Dark kept on running from one hallway to another until he noticed a darker hallway. He glanced once behind before turning to there and going down the stairs.

The room was some kind of storage room. It was dark and had lots of places to hide into. Dark went to there and searched good enough hiding place which he found from a corner behind few huge barrels. He sat down, pulled his legs to his chest and circled his arms around them before burying his face into his knees and started to cry fully.

Link searched the whole castle through and asked from everyone he met if they had seen the darker Hylian anywhere. Mostly the answer was _no_ but few did point him to right way. It took few hours before the Hero came to the storage room where Dark was hiding. "Dark?" Link called quietly and looked around. "Dark, are you here?" He continued and went down the short stairway into the dark storage room. _"Of course he won't answer if he's wanting to stay out of my notion."_ The Hero thought bit grimly.

Dark heard Link's calls and flinched a bit. He shut his eyes tightly while slightly trembling. _"Leave me alone... Just leave me alone!"_ The dark Hylian thought and listened as quietly as he could how Link was coming deeper into the room.

"Dark?" Link called again and stopped for a while. His eyes had already gotten used to the dim light and he was looking around. _"Where can he be?"_ The Hero thought sadly. Suddenly he noticed bit of movement at one corner. "Dark?" Link called again and started to walk towards the corner.

The Hero rounded the few barrels and sighed sadly. "Oh, Dark... I'm sorry." Link whispered and went next to the dark Hylian. He hugged Dark straight off and buried his own face into the top of the darker Hylian's head.

"Leave me alone..." Dark whispered with trembling voice and tried to pull away. "Just leave me alone!" He tried again with slightly more strength but Link's hold tightened a bit and soon enough the dark Hylian started to cry again while fully breaking down.

"Ssh... It's okay, Dark, it's okay. I'm really sorry for hurting you." Link whispered quietly while running other hands up and down around the darker Hylian. Dark moved a bit in his hold and buried his face into the Hero's chest while crying. "I'm really sorry, Dark, I truly am." Link continued while trying his best to comfort the crying dark Hylian. _"Just keep in your mind that he's like a kid currently. He needs you and not the other way around. He is about my age but in reality he's just a scared kid that needs lot of help."_ He thought and tried to keep it memorized in his head.

"I... I just... Link..." Dark whispered with fully shaking voice while crying. Link blinked few times to hold his own tears at back. He really hated to see the once so confident dark Hylian so broken.

"Ssh... It's okay, Dark. I understand." Link whispered back and gave a small kiss to the top of the darker Hylian's head. Dark blinked few times in surprise and pulled off a bit to look at Link. The Hero smiled a bit at him. "You feeling any better now?" He asked carefully.

Dark was fully confused and just stared at Link while bit turning his head to side like dogs do. Link frowned a bit. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Dark blushed slightly and dropped his gaze down. "Did you... Did you just... Um... Kiss me...?" He asked very quietly. Link blinked few times before already grinning and he chuckled before pulling the dark Hylian back into a hug.

"Yeah, but it is different than what you think." The Hero said quietly and held tightly to Dark.

The dark Hylian sighed and gave a small shrug. "Like between mother and child?" He questioned with slight grin.

Link chuckled and nodded. "Or between brothers." He replied smiling and pushed Dark a bit off so he could look him straight into face. After that he leaned closer and gave a kiss to the dark Hylian's forehead. Dark was bit startled but he smiled and leaned again against Link after that. The Hero circled his arms around him again.

The rest of the day went okay. They spend most of it at the dark storage room and Link kept comforting Dark. After leaving the room they returned to their own room and went for bed. Ever since then the dark Hylian had stayed up unable to sleep.

Dark sighed and sat up again. He heard bit of movement behind him but thought that Link was just changing position. Suddenly the dark Hylian felt someone hug him from behind. "Can't sleep, huh?" Link asked quietly. Dark sighed and relaxed.

"Yeah... I just can't stop thinking about today..." He whispered quietly. Dark felt Link sigh too and the Hero tightened the hug a bit.

"Me neither. I noticed that you left a while ago. May I inquire where you went?" Link replied quietly.

"I just needed bit of fresh air." Dark answered and glanced behind himself. Link had his face hidden into Dark's back so the darker Hylian didn't really see him, he just felt the Hero nod.

"I understand that." Link whispered quietly. Dark sighed again and turned his gaze to the window. "You really should sleep, Dark. We both should." The Hero whispered and brought his head to Dark's shoulder.

Dark just nodded. "Yeah, maybe..." He whispered back but didn't do anything to lay back or take his gaze off of the window.

"Dark?" Link called, let go of the dark Hylian and moved next to him. Dark turned to look at him. "Are you alright?" The Hero asked bit worriedly. Dark chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah... Just having lot in my mind." The dark Hylian replied and turned his gaze back to the window. Link hugged him again.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Dark. I really didn't mean that." He whispered quietly. Dark sighed, turned around a bit and hugged the Hero back.

"I know, Link. I'm sorry about my words too. You've done so much for me already." The dark Hylian replied and closed his eyes.

The two of them talked a bit longer before finally laying down and falling asleep. Link offered that he'd hold the darker Hylian but Dark refused from it. The Hero also made a promise to him. "I tell you one thing, Dark." He had started quietly and Dark nodded to show he listened. "I promise I won't try to tickle you until you give me rights. After that though... You'd better be prepared." Link stated with a grin. Dark nodded with a smile. He was grateful for not having to fear about that part anymore.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry for everyone who likes chickens. I just had to put that part in there. ^^; Besides, Dark had to learn why he shouldn't hit chickens too many times. XD

The next story, once I get it up, will be called as 'Leafless Maze'. Keep eye for it so you'll know how Link and Dark are doing! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: If you read this far, please leave a comment! Even anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

I**N CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED:** I'm really wishing for pictures of my story. I don't care what your drawing skills are (you can check my DevArt page to know how crappy I am while drawing) but I really would love it if you drew a picture of your favorite part of my story. I accept from stick people pictures to works worthy of being shown in a museoum and everything in between! For everyone who tells that they'll draw a picture, I shall write a story. All I need is your fave charactes and bit of info. Also, if you don't want to come up with an idea for it but you have a picture that you have drawn and like it, I can write a story for the picture!  
**So, in short:** Your picture of one part of my story = a story from me with your ideas.  
There is **no deadline** for this and the more pictures you do, the more stories I'll write for you. Simple, right? I really hope for lots of pictures! =)  
**NOTE!** Write me either a PM or by doing a review reply. DON'T tell me what part you're drawing, just that you do draw a picture. I have DevianArt account, so if you do have such too, it'll be easy to send a link once it is done and uploaded. On other time, send me link by e-mail (can be found on my profile page) and I will send you review of it by here or by e-mail if you leave me your e-mail. In DA I can fave your work, on other sites I'll put the picture to my bookmaks. THANK YOU!


End file.
